Harry Potter y las capas perdidas
by gill-dannapotter
Summary: hola, acabo de actualizar, solo que lo actualizo todo en un mismo capitulo, por eso solo hay uno, pero en realidad hay varios: lean y veran! y please dejen reviews


Antes de que empieces a leer:

En La primera parte Harry se encontraba con Fred y George en el salón de DCAO.

Cuando encuentres letra cursiva y subrayado es un pensamiento

Mayúscula, es un grito

Este es mi primer ff, así que espero que les guste.

Las críticas son bien recibidas al igual que los halagos.

Harry salio del salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras a toda velocidad, sabia que seria su fin si llegaba tarde a la clase de Snape, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor se iba a caminar por el lago,

_-si! Pero ¿como are para que no se den cuenta?_

_-¡lo tengo!- y así se devolvió a zancadas _

-Fred, George ¿ustedes podrían por favor darme una de sus pastillas vomitivas?-

-así que el chico Potter quiere perder clase con Snape eh! me parece excelente que por fin estés entrando a nuestro mundo Harry ¡-

-si Harry me alegra, eres bienvenido, pronto estarás con nosotros perdiendo clase todos los días, bien por ti- le dijo George que les estaba enseñando a las niñas de primero como debían consumir los surtidos saltaclases

-no es eso chicos, es que… quiero mi tiempo para pensar y ustedes muy bien saben que esa clase de cosas no se pueden hacer bajo una mazmorra y menos aun con un profesor que te lee la mente, ¿entonces que chicos, me ayudan?-

-¡claro Harry! Para que son los amigos sino para hacerte la vida fácil!-

- además tu hiciste que nuestro negocio se realizara, por eso esta primera te la dejamos gratis pero la próxima te la cobramos-dijo Fred mientras sacaba una gran cantidad de pastillas que tenia en el bolsillo.

-es por el bien del negocio Harry-dijeron los gemelos entregándole una pastilla mitad naranja y mitad morada

-Harry recuerda que es de efecto inmediato así que muerde la mitad naranja al entrar a enfermería, y cuando madame pomfry te de el antídoto come en seguida la otra mitad, pero di que te sigues sintiendo mal y así podrás faltar a clases-le dijo George mientras Fred simplemente asentía con la cabeza

-¡Gracias chicos! Los veo luego-

Harry caminaba Hacia la enfermería mientras ensayaba su cara de enfermo volteando los ojos y balanceándose como el que se va a desmayar.

Al llegar a la enfermería se preparo y toco la puerta mientras que mordía y masticaba la parte naranja, pero lo que venia a continuación no se lo esperaba, sintió como si el mundo hubiera decidido salir corriendo y dejar un rastro borroso tras el, luego sintió un volcán dentro de él apunto de estallar, y todos esos gestos que había practicado salían por si solos sin necesidad de fingirlos y de repente sintió como un liquido subía por su garganta y era expulsado por su boca en el mismo momento en que madame pomfrey abría la puerta

- creo que me siento verdaderamente mal- dijo Harry entre dientes procurando que no volviera a suceder

- no me lo tienes que decir muchacho, ya lo e visto, sentido y olfateado todo, mejor entra que te daré un antibiótico- dijo madame pomfrey con cara de asco y repulsión.

Harry se sentó en una de las camillas y espero

-mira Harry aquí tienes tómatela toda y luego vete a descansar- dijo madame pomfry entregándole una pequeña botella verde que decía "vómitos out instantáneo de mildred Grebies" y se retiro hacia un estante lleno de libros balbuceando algo de gente enferma todo el tiempo y de todo el trabajo que tenia.

Harry aprovecho y se comió la otra mitad de la pastilla que Fred y George le habían dado, tubo una sensación de ser una refresco muggle humano, pues sentía como miles de burbujas se esparcían por su cuerpo y luego se produjo un sonido un poco fuerte que salio por su garganta, ese mismo sonido que se produce al tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla y luego sintió un bienestar indescriptible. Tomo la botellita y boto por la ventana el líquido dentro de esta y la dejo vacía sobre la mesa

-gracias madame pomfrey me siento mucho mejor- dijo Harry y se retiro de la enfermería.

Salio corriendo por los pasillo hasta la gran puerta que daba hacia los jardines de Hogwarts.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo cuando de repente oyó una chica que gritaba

-¡devuélvemelo es mío!Suéltalo, ¡calamar malo, malo, malo, muy malo! ah!-

Harry corrió hacia el lago a toda velocidad y vio un cuadro algo gracioso pero a la vez peligroso, era una chica de cabellos ondulados color café y unos ojos grande que combinaban con este, gruesas cejas acabadas de depilar y usaba el uniforme de Hufflepuf, sostenía en la mano su barita con la que golpeaba inútilmente al calamar mientras este con uno de sus tentáculos la tomaba de la cintura y con otro sacudía lo que posiblemente hubiesen sido libros.

- ¡suéltame animal endemoniado! Dijo esta mientras seguía golpeando al calamar inútilmente, pero estas palabras lo que hicieron fue enfurecer mas al animal

- vamos bonito, suéltame, suéltame, ah! Nooooooo!- Grito mientras su barita caía de su mano justo a la boca del calamar quien con su mandíbula en forma de pico la destrozo en miles de pedasos

-¡incendio!- grito Harry apuntándole al calamar que a su vez chillo mientras su tentáculo se prendía en fuego y soltaba a la chica para meter su tentáculo rápidamente en el agua.

- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Harry cuando la chica ya había salido del agua

-si, un poco mareada pero bien-

-¿que hacías allí peleando con el calamar, ¿no sabes que es peligroso?-

Pero en vez de responderle rompió en llanto

- yo solo quería… remojarme los pies,… no quería molestarlo,…y mira mi trabajo,… o bueno lo que era mi trabajo, ya no existe… y mi barita esta destrozada- dijo la chica entre sollozos y abraso a Harry

-gracias, si no fuera por ti hubiera terminado como comida de calamar

-no es nada-dijo Harry un poco sonrojado-vamos a enfermería, madame pomfrey te curara las heridas y te dará algo para que no te de un resfriado, te acompaño- le dijo mientras se levanta

-gracias eres muy amable-

-y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Harry

-me llamo Ángela pero todos me dicen "Gill" –

-yo me llamo Harry, y bueno a mí me llaman por mi nombre- dijo, pero luego pensó que lo que había dicho era un poco estupido

-si lo se- dijo Gill mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su bufanda que había caído al suelo mientras esta peleaba con el calamar y por eso estaba seca

Ambos caminaron hasta la enfermería y charlaron de sus materias favoritas y de sus casas.

-bueno hemos llegado, te dejo aquí, es que…. En 5 minutos tengo clase de Herbólogia y no quisiera faltar

-pero si faltan 15 minutos-se quejo Gill

- si es que…. Es que la profesora Sprout me pidió el favor de que pasara por la cabaña de Hagrid por unas materas que necesita para las nuevas mandrágoras-

-OH, pero ¿nos volveremos a ver?-

-seguro, mmmm ¿Qué te parece este sábado?-

-¿este sábado no es el viaje a Hogsmade?-

- por eso, vamos juntos y nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en "Las tres escobas" ¿Que te parece?-

-me parece una excelente idea-

- entonces nos vemos este sábado- le dijo Harry y salio corriendo de nuevo a los jardines de Hogwarts.

- ¡eh! Harry- Se oye la voz de Ron

-Ron, Hermione, que hacen aquí?-

- te estábamos buscando, como es eso que mis hermanos te dieron de sus pastillas vomitivas-

-eres la persona mas irresponsable que conozco Harry, como pudiste hacer eso, como faltaste a clase con un truco tan barato-

-déjalo en paz Hermione sus razones tiene, además comprendo que no quiera ver al profesor Snape, nadie excepto el pesado de Malfoy quiere verlo- refunfuño Ron pasándole el brazo por el hombro a Harry arrastrándolo con él, dejando así a Hermione atrás peleando sola

-¡chicos no me dejen sola, prometo quedarme callada!-

Los tres se fueron caminando Hasta los invernaderos donde la profesora Sprout los estaba esperando

-Hermione, querida ¿podrías ayudarme a plantar estas mandrágoras antes de que lleguen el resto de tus compañeros?-

- si profesora, con mucho gusto, los veo ahora chicos- dijo Hermione mientras seguía a la profesora Sprout

Harry aprovecho ese momento para hablar a solas con Ron sobre aquella chica

-Ron tengo que contarte algo-dijo Harry tomándolo por los hombros

-¿que es Harry? me asustas-

- es que conocí a alguien-

- ah! El chico Potter consiguió a alguien, que romántico- se oyó una voz por detrás que arrastraba las silabas, era Malfoy

-eso no te importa Malfoy, -dijo Harry desafiante

-si! eso no te importa Malfoy, por que no vas a ver si la dragona ya tubo sus dragoncitos eh!-

-cállate Weasley, esto es entre Potter y yo-

-pero el es mi amigo- se quejo Ron sin hacer caso a las palabras de Malfoy

-¡te he dicho que te calles Weasley!- grito Malfoy – tengo que arreglar esto solo con Potter y te agradezco que no metas tu sucia nariz en lo que no te importa ¿sabes quien es esa chica a la que salvaste Potter? ¿Sabes como se llama?

- eso no te importa- dijo Harry enfadado

-se llama Ángela Malfoy por si no sabias, y es mi prima, es la deshonra de la familia Malfoy, es la primera en entrar a Hufflepuf en toda la historia de mi familia, pero no hay que negar que es la primera en heredar la belleza de mi tatarabuela que lleva su mismo nombre, Ángela, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, algo poco común para nosotros los Malfoy, desgraciadamente no heredo su inteligencia, en cambio posee " un corazón noble", que cursi, aun así sigue siendo mi prima y no permitiré que te metas con ella Potter- le dijo Malfoy señalándolo con su varita- te advierto, que si te veo de nuevo con ella te ira muy mal Potter y bien sabes que mis amenazas no van en vano-y dicho esto se fue riendo con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿No piensas defenderte Harry?- le pregunta Ron

_- ¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo?-_se pregunto Harry

**_HOGSMEADE:_**

-Harry, no estas contento, nos vamos a Hogsmeade- dijo Ron tratando de subirle el animo

-si Ron, lo estoy-respondió Harry en un intento de quitárselo de encima pues le venia diciendo lo mismo desde bien temprano en la mañana.

-Vamos Harry anímate- le dijo Hermione y luego se le acerco a Ron – ¿Sabes que tiene? ¿Que le pasa? Seguro tu sabes algo Ron-

- eh... eh... ¿quien yo? No, no nada- respondió Ron evadiendo la pregunta

-Hermione-

-Dime Harry-

-deja de preguntarle cosas a Ron sobre mi- le dijo un poco molesto y se fue a hacer la fila para dirigirse al pueblo de Hogsmeade

-Harry hola!-

-A, A, A, Ángela, que haces aquí?-

-Tu me invitaste a una cerveza de mantequillas ¿no te acuerdas?-

-si si me acuerdo pero….

- pero nada Harry, y por favor no me digas Ángela, dime Gill-

-¿O porque no mejor llamarte Ángela Malfoy, o Malfoy como le dicen a tu primo?- Dijo Harry que estaba un poco irritando

- ¿De que hablas?-

- No te preocupes tu adorado primito ya me lo dijo todo, Ángela, no es que yo no quiera, es que… -dijo Harry calmand0se un poco

- Malfoy te amenazo verdad, va a ver ese soquete, el no tiene dominio sobre mi, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿no le tendrás miedo a ese idiota verdad, además derrotaste…-Y bajo la voz para que solo el escuchara- a quien-nosotros-sabemos y no solo una sino cuatro veces-y volvió a subir la voz, esta vez mas fuerte que antes- no le tendrás entonces miedo a mi primo, pero igual se las a ver conmigo-

-Gill calmate!-Trato Harry de calmarla

-¿Que esta pasando aquí señorita Ángela, le agradecería se dirigiese a su casa y no me distraiga a mis alumnos-Dijo la Profesora McGonagall que había aparecido de la nada

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall, ya me retiraba-

-Y tu Harry la próxima vez que quieras coquetear con alguien por favor hazlo en un lugar apropiado- y dicho esto la profesora se retiro y siguió pidiendo las firmas

-Así que es esa la chica que te tiene así ¿verdad?-Le susurro Hermione al oído

-Lo siento Harry, tuve que contarle, me amenazo con su barita, tu sabes como es ella con su barita, es una amenaza andante, lo siento Harry pero prefiero conservar mi vida, por lo menos después de ir a Hogsmade-balbuceo Ron

-Esta bien Ron, de igual forma se enteraría-

-Harry le vas a hacer caso a una simple amenaza de ese patán, por favor! El no es capaz ni de darle a una gragea a 5 centímetros de su nariz, tiene pésima puntería, no te estarás dejando intimidar-

-no es eso Hermione, temo que sea una trampa-

-no lo creo-respondió Hermione

.efo te do afebufo- dijo Ron que había comenzado a meterse una tras otra rana de chocolate en la boca.

Tenia la boca tan llena que Harry creyó que era todo un logro que hubiera podido articular sonido alguno

-¿Por que lo dices Ron?- Pregunto Hermione mientras hacia una cara de asco.

Ron trago y luego respondió

-Ella es hija de Éter Hallow, la esposa de corvus Malfoy, hermano de lucius, ella conoce a mi mama y son amigas, por eso de la conexión con los Black, ella esta en el arbol de los Malfoy junto con Ángela-

-¿y que tiene que ver eso Ron, con que ella no sea una estrategia?-

- Pues que su mama es amiga de mi mama de hace tiempo, lo son a escondidas pues Éter no quiere salir del árbol familiar de los Malfoy, para ello ella tiene que "estar de acuerdo con la limpieza de sangre" pero no lo esta, claro según le ha dicho a mi mama ella lo hace porque ama al tal corvus. Ella estuvo en slytherin pero cuando termino el colegio se dedico a otra vida a escondidas de los Malfoy, el de ayudar y a servir a los que la necesitaban, ella nos a ayudado a nosotros bastante, por eso Ángela esta en Hufflepuf, por todo lo que le enseño su madre-

-Y por que Malfoy la defiende tanto?- pregunto Harry mientras le robaba una rana de chocolate a ron

-puede que Draco esta enamorado de su propia prima, jijiji, ¿te imaginas Harry?- Dijo Ron con tono burlón.

-Cállate Ron es serio, yo creo que es solo para hacerte la vida imposible Harry, ten cuidado no te ganes mas problemas-Dijo Hermione muy seriamente

-¡Chicos vamos!- Grito McGonagall.

En Hogsmeade:

-Vamos Harry nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, ven por aquí- Le gritaba Hermione mientras lo jalaba de la manga

-Esperenme chicos no puedo correr tan rápido-

-Claro Ron, no puedes correr rápido con todos esos dulces que tienes, eres un goloso por eso estas como estas- Le dijo Hermione mientras corrían

-Hermione por hay no- Le grito Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaban parados justo delante de la mansión de los gritos

-Lo siento Harry- Le dijo Hermione con preocupación, -lo había olvidado-

-Esta bien Hermione, de todas maneras algún día tendré que superarlo- Y se fue caminando hacia el pueblo

-Viste Hermione, eso te pasa por descuidada-

-Déjame en paz Ron, no soy la única que comete errores- y se fue corriendo tras de Harry

-Espera Harry no te vallas así, por favor esperame- Le gritaba Hermione desesperada

-Por favor Hermione déjame solo un momento ¿si?-

-Esta bien, pero dime que no estas enfadado-

-No lo estoy, estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo, los veo luego-

-Esta bien- Dijo Hermione que giro lentamente sobre sus talones y se fue a donde estaba Ron

-Harry! ¿Que tienes?-

-A! Hola Ángela, no es nada-

-La invitación sigue en pie?

-Si, si claro- Dijo Harry no muy animado, pero aun así la siguió hasta las tres escobas

Las tres escobas ese año estaba más limpia que antes, muy ordenado y con mesas nuevas

-Mira Harry aquí hay una mesa vacía-

-Si claro-

- yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla ¿y tú?-

-Yo creo que tomare solo agua, gracias-

-Vamos Harry! Anímate, por lo menos no estamos con Snape-

A Harry le pareció un buen comentario, tanto que se animo un poco

-Esta bien tomare una cerveza de mantequilla-

-Eso es Harry! Anímate- dijo ella levantando el puño como señal de triunfo- y dime ¿puedo saber porque te encontrabas así de triste hace unos minutos?

-emmmm, si claro, esteeeee, es que se le murió… el gato a mi tía, yo lo quería mucho-

-Harry no soy tonta, en serio, cuenta conmigo, somos amigos ¿verdad, bueno tal vez… tal vez tu no me consideres..-

-si, si te considero una amiga, que acabe de conocer claro, pero una amiga- se apresuro en decir Harry quien tenia miedo de que Gill pensara que el no estaba interesado en hacer una amistad con ella

-Bueno, entonces que mejor forma de empezar esta amistad sino con confianza, confía en mi Harry-

-Lo se, debo de confiar en ti si quiero que seamos amigos, pero, entiendeme es que tu…

-Ya basta Harry! De verdad que con eso que acabas, o mas bien con eso que me ibas a decir me ofendiste, tu muy bien sabes que no soy como el cara de plasta que se hace llamar mi primo, pero esta bien, si tu no quieres confiar en mi, entonces lo dejamos aquí, de todas formas gracias por salvarme aunque te debes de sentir mal por salvar una Malfoy- Dijo Gill quien estaba muy enfadada y se había levantado de la silla y golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con sus puños, al parecer el que la compararan con su primo la ofendía demasiado.

Todos los que se encontraban en "Las tres escoba" miraban Harry y a Gill como un par de locos

-Espera Gill, no quise decir eso, es que…- Dijo Harry en un fallido intento de hacer que Gill se calmara

-Siento haberte molestado Harry, adiós- y dicho esto se marcho a zancadas del Púb.

-Espera Gill- Pero ese grito fue en vano, Gill ya había desaparecido tras las casas que estaban al frente de las tres escobas.

-Huy Harry, de nuevo un beso húmedo, o es que te pasaste de lanza, jijiji, Harry te has vuelto un pillo con las chicas, pero creo que los besos robados no son tu fuerte-Dijo Ron que venia desde la esquina.

-!cállate Ron, deja de decir bobadas, además ya desearías ser tu igual de exitoso con las chicas como Harry- Le dijo Hermione que venia tras el

-Hola chicos- Dijo Harry desanimado

-Que ha pasado Harry, ¿Que le has dicho, Harry puede que tengas a muchas chicas a tus pies, pero apenas se te acercan, se van, eso quiere decir que te hace falta aprender mucho de nosotras, pero tranquilo, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- le dijo Hermione pasándole la mano por el hombro y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-Jajajajajajaja, tu Hermione, jajajajajajajaja, deberás que me río de Janeiro, jajajajaa ¿Qué? ¿Le vas a enseñar a Harry a entender a las mujeres con trucos de alquimia, o aritmancia, jajá jajája, además el único mago que entendió a una bruja murió de la risa antes de decírselo siquiera a su lechuza,- pero Hermione le dio un codazo tan fuerte que todo el aire que tenia dentro de sus pulmones salio violentamente.

-Hey, solo era un inocente chiste, no lo dije enserio, además, me interesaría recibir clases de cómo entender a las mujeres también, quisiera saber porque ¡algunas! son tan susceptibles-dijo Ron acentuando la palabra "algunas".

-Jajajajaja, si yo también- dijo Harry que se reía con Ron, pero sus risas fueron detenidas por otro codazo de Hermione.

-déjame hablar con Gill, tal vez la convenza de que vuelva a salir contigo otra vez- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban

-te lo agradezco Hermione, pero no creo que quiera volver a salir conmigo-

-vas a ver que si- aseguro Hermione.

**_LA CITA EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES, LA SALA QUE VIENE Y VA:_**

-Harry, hola- dijo Gill que venia de los jardines, tal vez de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas o Herbólogia

-Gill, hola-dijo Harry sorprendido

-Hable con Hermione y me dijo lo que te paso ese día, comprendo que estuvieras así, además, yo también me comporte muy mal contigo, lo siento-Dijo Gill muy arrepentida

-Si, yo también lo siento, no debí comportarme de ese modo, y quiero que sepas que no me desagrado salvar una Malfoy, al contrario, esa Malfoy se ha convertido en algo muy especial para mi- Dijo Harry, entre seriedad y fanfarroneo

-Para mi también te "has vuelto especial Potter"- Dijo Gill diciendo estas ultimas palabras arrastrando las silabas

Y así ambos rieron durante unos largos segundos.

-Emmm, Gill me preguntaba ¿podría verte esta noche, quiero mostrarte algo?

-¿tiene que ser de noche?

-Si, no puedo durante el día, es algo secreto, y bueno no te digo mas, esperame a las…. A las 11:00pm fuera de la sala de Hufflepuf, yo pasare por ti- Le dijo Harry y salio corriendo

Harry tubo la sensación de que esa tarde era una de las mas largas de su vida, constantemente miraba el reloj que parecía avanzar cada vez con mas lentitud, varias veces lo golpeo para asegurarse de que estaba andando, pero nada de lo que hacia parecía apresurar el tiempo.

-¿Por qué miras tanto el reloj Harry? A ti te pasa algo y no es bueno ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- Pregunto Ron que se hallaba escribiendo sobre un viejo pergamino-Bueno sinceramente te entiendo, hacer esta tarea no es nada fácil, ¿Cómo puedo usar la posición longitudinal de la constelación Lupus para predecir el futuro, ja! mira predije como te sentías sin necesidad de usar esto, si quisiera saber mi futuro le pagaría a una bruja o brujo y ya, soy un chico de bien y no le quiero quitar el trabajo a los que si saben de esto, hay que ser honrados Harry, no le quites el trabajo a los demás, sobre todo porque ¡ YA DEJA DE MIRAR EL RELOJ ME IMPACIENTAS!

-Lo siento Ron ¿Qué me decías?-Pregunto Harry que no había prestado atención ni a una sola palabra que el había dicho

-No, solo decía que me encanta adivinación y hablaba de lo mucho que amo al profesor Snape y su clase, ¿Supiste que me gane 20 puntos por hacer la mejor poción?-Dijo Ron irónicamente

-bien por ti amigo, te felicito-Dijo Harry distraído y camino hacia la ventana

-Tierra llamando a Harry ¿Se encuentra alguien allí?-Dijo Ron golpeando la cabeza de Harry y hablándole al oído como si esperara ver a alguien salir de este a ver que pasaba.

Harry rompió en risas y empujo a su amigo en forma juguetona, pero tal vez se excedió en su fuerza porque este callo de espaldas al suelo y allí se quedo riendo a carcajadas

-Bueno Harry yo me voy a dormir, la verdad es que...-Dijo Ron mientras bostezaba-

Tengo sueño, que paces buena noche Harry- Y así su amigo subió por las escalerillas que se dirigían hacia los dormitorios de los hombres.

-_Claro que la tendré_- Pensó Harry y se aseguro de que todos se habían ido a dormir, miro el reloj, eran las 10:45pm, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y salio de la sala.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta la estatua del Trol que daba a la entrada de la sala de Hufflepuf, pero Gill no estaba allí, Harry se sentó a esperar.

Habían pasado ya 30 minutos, y Gill nada que salía, Harry ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero el sonido de la estatua moviéndose lo detuvo.

-¿Gill eres tu?- Pregunto Harry en voz baja

-¿Donde estas Harry? No te veo

-Aquí, detrás de ti

Gill se dio la vuelta, pero no estaba preparada para lo que estaba apunto de ver, solo veía la cabeza flotante de Harry, no había cuerpo, esto la aterrorizo y provoco que esta abriera la boca en señal de grito, pero Harry logro tapársela a tiempo.

-Tengo la capa invisible de mi padre, ven entra-

Gill se puso junto a la cabeza sin cuerpo de Harry y este la cubrió delicadamente con la capa.

Caminaron y subieron escaleras hasta llegar a una pared.

-Aquí era donde te quería traer, cierra los ojo- dijo Harry cuando ya habían llegado al lugar donde la puerta de la sala de los menesteres debería encontrarse.

Harry cerro los ojos y deseo una habitación repleta de flores, hadas y mariposas danzantes y en el medio, el tronco plano de un árbol recién cortado y en este dos cervezas de mantequilla

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente una gran puerta que se abrió por si sola, dentro estaba todo como el se lo había imaginado, tomo a Gill y tapándole los ojos, y la entro.

-Ahora puedes abrir los ojos-Dijo Harry quitándole la capa de encima y retirando su mano

-Harry esto es…es…no lo se no lo puedo describir es que… no se-

-No digas nada, recuerdas que te debía una invitación a una cerveza de mantequilla, pues, mi palabra se cumple, y como la que tuvimos tubo un final desastroso, no cuenta.

-No se que decirte Harry, solo… gracias, es lo mas lindo que han hecho por mi-Dijo Gill quien miraba anonadada hacia todas las direcciones-¿Dónde conseguiste este lugar?

-Dobby me lo enseño-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Dobby? ¿El no es…?-

-Si, es un Elfo que trabajaba para tu tío, ahora trabaja en el castillo, el me enseño este cuarto para usarlo en mis clase, las que daba el año pasado sobre Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, nos llamábamos "El ejercito de Dumbledore", este cuarto es conocido como "El cuarto que viene y va", simplemente deseas algo y aparece la puerta, sales del cuarto y desaparece.

Dobby me contó que Umbridge había tratado de destruir esta habitación, pero no pudo porque nunca encontró la puerta.

Gill rió ligeramente, se sentó junto al tronco y tomo su cerveza de mantequilla

-Lo que quieras esta a tu disposición, solo deséalo, prueba, vamos, desea algo-Dijo Harry animando a Gill

Gill cerró los ojos fuertemente y de repente apareció una bandeja llena de pastelitos de chocolate, ella abrió los ojos y exclamo

-¡pastelitos de chocolate, son mis favoritos, justo lo que desee!-Y tomo uno apresuradamente

Harry cerró los ojos y apareció un ramo de margaritas justo en el medio del tronco, dentro de las flores había una tarjeta que decía _para Gill de Harry. _-Son hermosas Harry, pero mis favoritas son las rosas- dijo cerrando los ojos y en un instante las margaritas se habían transformado en un gran ramo de rosas blancas

-Mucho mejor-

Y así siguieron durante toda la noche y pasadas las 12:00am cada uno se dirigió a su sala

-Gracias Harry, me has dado la noche mas linda de mi vida, nos vemos mañana en la mañana-Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla-.

-¡Babosas níveas!-grito y en seguida la estatua se corrió-adiós Harry.

_**Gill se pone mal**_

Son las 7:00am y Harry esta recostado sobre su cama mirando al techo, Hedwig ululaba en la ventana y se podía oír el ronquido de Ron. Harry desesperado corre el telar y le pega un empujón a Ron con el pie, este se levanta sobresaltado, gritando algo sobre arañas gigantes mientras Harry reía en lo bajo. De repente Hedwig empezó a ser ruidos extraños, Harry se sobresalto y se asomo por la ventana, en el lago se encontraba una silueta, pero no era humana era un animal gigantesco de ojos rojos que lo miraba fijamente, allí estuvieron Harry y el animal sosteniendo la mirada por varios segundos hasta que Ron se le abalanzo por detrás

-¿Qué miras eh?-El chico pelirrojo estaba recién levantado, y valla que se le notaba, tenia todo el cabello alborotado y el pijama arrugado y un pésimo mal aliento según Harry se dio cuenta

-¡Ron! Quitate, me has dado un buen susto-y una vez dicho esto volvió a mirar al lago Pero era demasiado tarde, aquella figura se había ido

-Vamos Harry dime, ¿Qué estabas viendo?-

-Es que me pareció ver…-Pero Harry lo pensó bien, no quería, no podía, pensar eso, era ilógico el estaba muerto.

-¿te pareció ver…..?- dijo Ron para que Harry terminara la frase

-Nada, Ron no es nada-dijo Harry mientras sacudía la cabeza

-Gill! Es Gill! Está muy mal, esta donde pomfrey, samantha tienes que ir rápido!- se oyeron unos gritos que venían de la sala común.

Al oír esto Harry se sobresalto, ¿podría ser la misma Gill que el conocía, tenia que averiguarlo.

Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y se encontró a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con el uniforme de Hufflepuf gritando y sacudiendo a otra de Griffindor que Harry había visto antes

-Nicky calmate, cuéntame todo con calma, que le paso a mi prima-

-está mal, hace cinco minutos la encontraron fuera del castillo tirada en el suelo, estaba desmallada-

-La capa-

-¿cual capa?- pegunta la chica de Hufflepuf con cara de no entender nada

-Recuerdas, la capa que tenia Draco, recuerdas cuando Gill nos contó que el tenia una capa, la capa…, la capa…. no recuerdo el nombre

-LA CAPA!- dijo la chica de Hufflepuf y salio corriendo junto con la chica de Griffindor.

Harry se quedo allí sin entender nada, ¿la capa, ¿Gill mal, no podía esperar, tomo sus jeans y salio a toda prisa-

-¿eh Harry a donde vas?- Le grito Ron desde la puerta de la habitación, pero Harry ya se había ido.

-Hey tu, la chica de Hufflepuf!-grito Harry mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-Me hablas a mi?- dijo esta que había frenado bruscamente y lo miraba de modo enfadado

-si, tu, de que Gill hablabas?- dijo Harry que estaba pensando que la forma en que lo dijo era un poco descortés- lo siento, soy Harry, Harry Potter y….

-si ya se quien eres, eres el famoso Harry Potter- dijo con un tono sarcástico- bien, si terminaste de pavonearte podría irme ya, veras es que tengo un poco de prisa- dijo esta y se dio media vuelta, pero la chica de Griffindor la detuvo

-Nicky no seas tan grosera,¿Qué Gill conoces?

-Gill, Gill Malfoy, ¿es de la misma que hablamos?

-mira yo con tigo no e hablado sobre Gill, así que ese hablamos me suena a bandada de lechuzas

-Hola, mi nombre es Samantha, mucho gusto, soy prima de Gill pero por parte de su mama

-Vamonos ¿quieres? Nuestra amiga no se… se siente… se siente muy sola y tenemos que ir a acompañarla

-¿Sola? No estaba….

Pero la chica de Hufflepuf le había tapado la boca- si esta sola, a hora va mo nos qui eres?

- eres la persona mas descortés que e visto en mi vida, además no tienes que mentir, Gill esta mal y punto ¿por que decir mentiras, lo siento Harry, es que deberás pienso que a ella además de modales le faltan algunas neuronas de racionamiento, sentimiento y bondad,¿Dónde las dejaste, creo que también las de la memoria por que AUCHHHH tampoco es para tanto- dijo Samantha mientras se sobaba la cabeza, la chica de Hufflepuf le había pegado fuertemente

-Chicas, ¿que hacen aquí, eeee hola- dijo otra chica de Hufflepuf de cabello negro y con algunos rasgos asiáticos, pero muy leves, casi inotables para una persona que no había tenido un rostro asiático de cerca, para desgracia de Harry, el sabia reconocer muy bien esos rasgos

-Si, que bien que llegas April, menos mal, Vamonos, Gill esta donde pomfrey, esta muy mal, debemos ir por ella

-ella esta muy bien Nicky, acabo de verla, es mas esta en la habitaciónñ

-Ves, tu siempre exageras las cosas Nicky, lo siento Harry, perdona de que ESTA nos haya preocupado tanto, ella se llama….- pero antes de decir su nombre tenia de nuevo a la chica de Hufflepuf encima

-Se llama nicole y como podrás ver es poco sociable, -termino la chica de rasgos asiáticos que para su desgracia había recibido un golpe de Nicole

- y yo soy April- dijo esta sobandose- y bueno, tu no necesitas presentarte- dijo April mientras le miraba la cicatriz, rápidamente Harry se la tapo con un mechón de pelo

-Si, que gusto conocerlas eeee ¿Gill esta bien verdad?

-¿Gill? Tu la conoces?- pregunto April

-Si, la conozco, realmente es una chica encantadora- dijo este sonrojándose

-bueno, yo tengo…- pero antes de que Nicole terminara de Hablar April y Samantha terminaron la frase-HAMBRE-

-es cosa rara en ti Nicky-

-si es raro que tengas hambre ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Samantha y rieron

-ja ja tan graciosas, si ya terminaron de reírse me gustaría ir a comer mi prepredesayuno

-¿prepredesayuno? Wow nueva palabra, anótala Sam-

-si señora, anotada y lista, jajajajajaja

-Harry si quieres nos puedes acompañar-

-eeee bueno gracias Samantha-

-No me digas Samantha, dime Sam, y a ella le puedes decir Nicky

-YO NO TE E DADO PERMISO DE QUE LE DES PERMSO A EL DE LLAMARME NICKY-

Dijo Ella enfadada

-no le hagas caso, como te dije tiene problemas neuronales- y Sam y April rieron por lo bajo.

-Harry!- Grito Ron que venia corriendo- Wow, si hubiera sabido que estabas con unas chicas me hubiera arreglado mejor

-Lo siento Ron, es que tenia un poco de prisa-

-y ya se porque- le dijo Ron al oído

-Mira Ron te presento a April, a Samantha y a Nicole, son amigas de Ángela ¿la recuerdas?- dijo Harry mientras que April y Samantha lo saludaban con la mano y Nicky simplemente hacia un gesto demasiado exagerado y sarcástico de placer en conocerlo.

-Eeee Hola chicas, este, este, mi nombre es Ronald, o bueno Ron queda mejor y soy el amigo de Harry y que pena la presentación, generalmente me veo...-

-así Te ves bien Ron-dijo Harry, como para que su amigo se callara antes de que empezara a hablar de su presentación personal.

-Si, te ves bien Rod-

-Es Ron Samantha, R-O-N RON-le dijo April de forma tal que parecía que le estaba hablando a una niña de preescolar.

-buenooo, como sea, igual se que no te molesta verdad-

-si, no, no, no me molesta-

-Vienes con nosotras-

-¿me dices a mí?- pregunto Ron muy extrañado-

-Si, a ti,¿vienes?

-e, e, e, e si claro, pero mejor me voy a arreglar, las veo aya- y el pelirrojo salio corriendo, Harry nunca lo había visto correr así desde el día que el Troll lo perseguío

-Bueno Harry ¿vienes?- dijo April y le hiso un gesto con la mano

-Si claro, gracias.

Harry, April, Sam y Nicky se dirigieron al Gran comedor, que estaba extrañamente vació

-¿Hey, y el espíritu alimenticio donde esta?-dijo Nicky muy enfadada

-Creo que ese espíritu solo te ha poseído a ti Nicky y dudo que con un exorcismo múltiple lo logremos sacar- dijo April dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Cállate April, Hey mira hay viene Zacharias, ¿no quieres hablar con el?- dijo Nicky con una cara muy maliciosa mientras que señalaba a un muchacho delgado, alto, con cabellos dorados y nariz respingona.

-Déjame en paz Nicky, a mi no me gusta Zacharias y se acabo el tema de conversación-

-pero el gusta de ti- dijo alzando las cejas seguidamente.

-Hola April, ¿Cómo estas?

-Zacharias, ho, o, ola, ¿Cómo estas tu?- dijo esta sonrojándose

-Bien gracias April, tu te ves muy linda hoy, HARRY, HARRY POTTER!- dijo este que había visto a Harry mientras April había pegado un salto con el grito

-e, hola Zacharias-

-Hermano, rato de no verte, ¿donde te has metido, gracias a este hombre se defenderme y hacer un perfecto patronus

-no es nada Zacharias- dijo Harry sonrojado- n0 te he visto en el equipo, ¿te saliste?

-si, tuve que salir del equipo estaba muy mal en el resto de materias, pero ya estoy mejor así que pienso regresar pronto, y te daré duro Potter, lo veras- dijo este guiñándole el ojo- sabes Potter, aprovecho para pedirte disculpas, sabes, el año pasado no me porte muy bien que digamos, y bueno dile a tu amigo el pelirrojo que de verdad es un gran tipo y que me cae bien, bueno Harry te dejo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a sacar algunos libros-dijo largándole la mano Y Harry le largo la suya y se las estrecharon como dos buenos amigos- y ud mi bella dama, espero verla muy pronto- tomo la mano de April y la beso, hiso una reverencia y salio caminando por el pasillo que dirigía a la biblioteca como todo un caballero sobre su blanco corcel (N/A camino normalmente, no como si estuviera cabalgando, es solo una metáfora, aunque bueno, el no camina muy elegante que digamos)

-Harry, no sabia que conocías a Zacharias- dijo April extrañada

-Si, lo conozco por el ejercito de Dumbledore del año pasado ¿alguna ves oyeron de el?

-Si, yo oí algo de eso, pero nunca me dieron datos exactos- dijo Nicky, que parecía un poco más relajada, mientras April y Sam la miraban extrañadas

-¿POR QUE ME MIRAN ASI ES QUE NO PUEDO HABLAR?

-Sabia que era extraño que Nicky hablara sin estallar o gritar- dijo Sam volteando los ojos

-Hola chicas!- se oyó una voz que venia del fondo, una voz que para Harry le fue muy familiar y que le provoco un gran vuelco en el corazón

-GILL! Gritaron las tres que salieron corriendo a abrazarla

- chicas, ¿quieren enviarme de nuevo a la enfermería, me están ahogando- dijo esta quien a duras penas podía pronunciar esas palabras

-Hola, Gill- dijo Harry, quien la saludaba de lejos

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Gill confundida mientras se acercaba a el.

-Quería saber como estabas, me entere de de que estabas mal ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bien, bien Harru gracias- dijo esta sonrojada

Harry le largó la mano para que esta pusiera la suya en la de el y así lo hiso, el la tomo suavemente y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar.

Harry se sentía extrañamente bien, no sabia lo que hacia, salía así como si nada, pero le gustaba, a veces se sentía muy orgulloso de su subconsciente, que hacia algunas cosas que tal vez a el nunca se le hubieran ocurrido jamás, estando usando solo su parte conciente.

Al hacer esto Gill se sonrojó demasiado, pero no hiso nada para quitar su mano, a ella también le gustaba esa sensación.

Mientras tanto, Nicky hacia gestos de asco y repulsión, y Sam y April miraban con cara de bobas aquel cuadro, y así, arrastrando a Nicky, se retiraron.

-¿segura que te sientes bien, ¿necesitas algo?- dijo Harry

-Si Harry, estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo-

-Y bueno, que hacia la señorita a esas horas fuera del colegio, que te he dicho, el calamar es muy peligroso y no solo el calamar, el bosque esta lleno de criaturas no muy amistosas, creeme, te lo digo por experiencia-

-¿Has estado en el bosque?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Si un par de veces, pero no me cambies el tema, que hacías allí-

-Si te digo no me crees- dijo ella, mientras que la sonrisa que traía se desvanecía

-Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea, somos amigos y confiamos el uno en el otro, ¿recuerdas?-

-si tienes razón- dijo ella que le señalo una silla, y ambos se sentaron, -es que la verdad no lo se, no recuerdo nada de Lo que paso, solo desperté y estaba allí y Nicky estaba gritando como loca, unas horas estaba en mi cama y de repente estaba allí tirada, no lo se, ¿me crees verdad?

-claro que te creo Gill, por que habría de no creerte, e visto cosas mas extrañas creeme, pero ese no es el tema, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

- no, lo único que recuerdo es que me quede dormida oyendo mi música y después desperté tirada allí afuera, madame Pomfrey me dijo que posiblemente soy sonámbula, y sabes mirándolo bien, tiene sentido

-Pues entonces desde Ahora te vigilare, y no permitiré que salgas de tu habitación- dijo este mientras le guiñaba un ojo y ambos rieron

-¿realmente piensas hacer eso?

-Si es necesario si-

-Eres muy lindo Harry- dijo ella, quien había recostado su cabeza sobre su hombro

Harry se sentía extraño, bien, pero extraño, se sentía igual que ese día con...

-Harry! Aquí estoy, Huy que pena no quería interrumpir- dijo este quien había frenado en seco al ver a Harry y a Gill- jeje, hola Gill, bueno Harry me alegra que estés bien, ahora le diré a Hermione que estas bien, jeje.

-¿Decirme que Ron?- dijo Hermione que apareció por la puerta del gran comedor

-Que nuestro amigo Harry ya apareció- dijo este guiñándole el ojo a Hermione

-Que bien Ron, bueno si no es mas, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?- dijo señalando una gran pila de libros

-Claro querida Hermione, te ayudare-

Harry sabia que algo tramaban, pues Ron nunca en su vida le había dicho a Hermione querida, y como era él, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron Harry le pregunto a Gill, algo que le venia rondando la cabeza.

-Gill, ¿de que capa hablaban tus amigas, es que yo me entere de que estabas mal porque las hoy hablar, bueno las oí gritar en la sala común de Griffindor, y hablaron sobre una capa

Gill retiro su cabeza del hombro de Harry y lo miro

-Es la capa de la familia Malfoy, es una simple capa y bueno nada mas- y se levanto- gracias por todo Harry, me tengo que ir, se que Annie debe de estar preguntando por mi así que mejor me voy- Gill le dio un besito en la mejilla y salio del gran comedor.

Harry camino hasta la sala común de Griffindor, donde se encontraban sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

-Wow Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que acabamos de ver?- dijo Hermione que tenia cara de sorpresa

-aja pícaro, no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Ron dándole golpecitos con el codo mientras alzaba las cejas

-Nos es nada, simplemente, un…. Un abrazo de amigos, tu sabes…-

-Tu nunca me has abrazado así Harry y somos amigos de hace mucho- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara

-Si Harry a mi tampoco- Dijo Ron con un hilo de voz mientras hacia gestos de mujer

-Ja ja ja, eres tan gracioso Ron- le dijo Hermione con cara de odio

-Dejen de pelear tortolos- dijo Harry pero en seguida recibió un golpe de ambos

-Hey chicos, yo soy un mago pacifista no me gustan los golpes- dijo este sobandose el hombre- Bueno creo que tengo sueño así que me voy a descansar, que duermas Hermione, que duermas Ron- Dijo Harry y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los hombres.

Harry estaba acostado en la cama mirando al techo, no le gusto la forma en que Gill había evadido su pregunta, tenia que averiguar que era esa capa.

Harry estaba sumiso en ese pensamiento cuando oyó que la puerta del cuarto se abrió

-¿eres tu Ron?

-A! Harry estas despierto- le respondió su amigo

-Si, no he podido dormir, es que me siento un poco mal-

-necesitas ir a la enfermería-

- no me refería a eso, es algo que tal vez tu no comprendas-

-Harry somos amigos, vamos, confía en mi, es Gill ¿verdad?- Dijo este por primera vez con un tono muy serio

-Es que se que ella me oculta algo y no soporto no saber que es-

-Tal vez no te lo dice por que no puede o porque es algo muy íntimo, y por más de que sean amigos ella no puede irte contando todo lo que sabe-

-Lo se, lo se, pero que hago, ella me interesa demasiado y quiero saber todo de ella-

-Sabes Harry, hay una personita que me interesa a mi también, pero ella, ella es indiferente conmigo- Dijo Ron con un tono muy triste

-Hermione ¿verdad?-

-e, e, e, no, no este, no es ella-

-Ron te conozco muy bien, además te e visto como la miras-

-¿La miro yo? No, no, normal, tú sabes, como amigos, además no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti y Gill-

-Si, tienes razón, pero fuiste tu el que puso el tema-

-Si lo se pero bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber de Gill?-

-Es que oí que hablaban sobre una capa y cuando le pregunte sobre esta a Gill, ella simplemente evadió mi pregunta-

-¿Y estas así por una capa?-

-No es una simple capa, estoy seguro-

-pero ¿Que tiene de importante?-

-eso es lo que quiero averiguar-

-¿y como vas a hacerlo?-

-tal vez tú me puedas ayudar-

-¿Quién yo?-

-no Ron, hablo con la brisa que entra por esa ventana-

-Pero si la ventana esta cerrada ¿Cómo puedes hablar con la brisa?

-Solo molestaba Ron- dijo este con tono muy serio

-Lo se solo quería ponerle un poco de alegría a esta conversación tan tétrica, y ¿como rayos quieres que te ayude?

-con tu hermano-

¿-que tiene que ver Percy con esto?-

-no Percy tonto, George-

-No capto la idea-

-cuando conocí a las amigas de Gill, hubo una que me pareció, conocida, la tal Nicky ¿ la recuerdas?

-¿la gruñona?

- esa misma, ya recordé de donde la conocía, ella estaba hablando con tu hermano George, creo que se llevaron"muy bien"-

- ¿a que te refieres con "muy bien"?

- tú sabes a que me refiero Ron, necesito que convenzas a George de que convenza a la tal Nicky para que le diga que es o que hace la capa esa –

-de verdad estas interesado en Gill, ¿verdad Harry?-

- creo que estoy enamorado Ron, esa chic es … especial

- ¿Quién lo diría? Nuestro Harry esta enamorado-Dijo Ron quien empezó a actuar como si llorara-crecen tan rápido

Harry le tiro una almohada a ron en la cara

- déjate de tonterías Ronald-

- no me digas así Potter sabes como odio que me llames por mi nombre completo - dijo Ron quien le tiro a Harry la almohada que este le había tirado antes

- vamos Ron no te pongas así no sea que Hermione no quiera salir contigo por gruñón-

-HARRY!-

-¿Qué? Si es cierto!-

-CALLATE YA Harry-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Ríen los dos

-Hasta mañana Harry que duermas-Dijo el chico pelirrojo entre risas

-HEY, no me dejes hablando solo como una vieja chismosa

-Es que en realidad lo eres-dijo guiñándole el ojo-jajajajajajajajajajaja, hasta mañana Harry, un beso- dijo este y comenzó a parpadear como una mujer

-Hasta mañana Ron-

Harry se volteo y cerró los ojos…

_**EL ATAQUE EN EL BOSQUE**_

HARRY, HARRY, AYUDAME HARRY…

Harry se Levanto sobresaltado, eran las 2 AM, estaba seguro de que esa voz era la de Gill, se levanto y miro por la ventana, no había nada, pero de repente vio algo blanco que corría entre el bosque, Harry tomo su capa invisible y salio corriendo, abrió rápidamente el cuadro de la dama gorda y salio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal

-alohomora- susurro este apuntando a la puerta con su varita. La puerta se abrió y Harry pudo salir; corrió a toda prisa, lo más rápido que podía, se sabía el camino de memoria.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, justo a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, Fang comenzó a aullar y a ladrar como loco en sentido a Harry

-_Valla ese perro si que es algo extraño_- pensó Harry, pero un sonido lo distrajo de ese pensamiento, venia de adentro del bosque; el comenzó a afinar el oído tratando de saber de donde provenía pero los ladridos de Fang no lo dejaban oír, así que se fue adentrando lentamente en el bosque, mirando a todas partes, procurando no ser devorado, aplastado, hipnotizado, quemado e infinidades de cosas que pueden llegar a hacer los seres que allí Vivian

Todo estaba en calma, -_ese sonido lo pudo haber producido cualquier ser_,- pero entonces, estaba allí de nuevo, fuese lo que fuese era muy extraño, mas que un sonido era una sensación extraña, era algo estremecedor, como un pequeño temblor, Harry sabia que era eso, lo que no sabia era de donde provenían esas extrañas vibraciones, no era una sola fuerte, sino varias y continuas que golpeaban sobre su cuerpo, pero esas vibraciones no tenían nada que ver con el sonido que aun podía seguir oyendo, las vibraciones eran silenciosas, mientras que este sonido era producido por algo grande, algo que se movía entre los arbustos y las hojas secas del bosque a gran velocidad, pero Harry se dio cuenta, para su desgracia, que ese sonido no se alejaba, al contrario, ese sonido se acercaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de eso, antes de poder reaccionar algo lo había golpeado por detrás y lo había hecho caer al suelo bocabajo.

-HARRY DESPIERTA!-

-Déjalo en paz Ron, no ves que esta inconsciente-

-Mira esta abriendo los ojos-

-ESTA ABRIENDO LOS OJOS!-

-Si Ron, estas aprendiendo muy bien-

-Déjalo Hermione, solo se preocupa por su amigo-

-Lo se pero…

-¿Dónde estoy, preguntó Harry que estaba algo mareado, alcanzaba a ver tres cabecitas sobre el, una de cabellos rojos que según lo que había oído era su amigo Ron, la otra de cabellos ondulados que debía de ser Hermione, pero ¿Quién era la otra persona?

-Harry te sientes bien-

-¿Gill?-

-Dime Harry-

¿Eres tu?-

-Claro que soy yo, ¿conoces a otras Gill?

-puessss, no se, perdí la cuenta, haber cuantas eran…

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien gracias-

-Buenooo Harry que lindo que te hallas recuperado, me alegra, pero tu comprenderás, Ron y yo estamos TANNNN ocupados que pues bueno, será otro día, adiós Harry-Dijo Hermione y salio junto con Ron de la enfermería

-Bien Potter, ¿Qué hacías por el bosque prohibido a esas horas?-Pregunto madame Pomfrey mientras le colocaba algo en el hombro

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo-

-Creo que esa se ha vuelto una enfermedad común ¿verdad señorita Malfoy?-

-Creo que deberían revisarnos Pomfrey, debe ser un virus o algo así-

-Tocara, bueno los dejo chicos, pórtense bien, debo salir a buscar las mandrágoras para esa herida-Dijo esta y salio de la enfermería

-Mira Harry, la encontraron junto a ti- Gill le entrego un paquetico envuelto en una cinta Roja, Harry la tomo y lo abrió, lo que vio a continuación fue algo que nunca pensó ver, la capa que su padre le había dejado estaba destruida por completo, rasgada y rota, y lo pero completamente inservible

Harry sintió algo extraño en el corazón y luego sintió como sus ojos comenzaron humedecerse y empezó a ver borroso, y así miles de lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-Harry ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

(N/A ¿Por qué la gente siempre pregunta ¿Por qué lloras? Ó ¿estas llorando? Cuando uno esta llorando y ven que esta llorando)

-No es nada Gill, solo que… solo que… esta capa me la dejo mi padre, era lo único que tenia de el-

-lo siento Harry-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, en fin no es tu culpa-

-Tranquilízate Harry- dijo Gill, quien vio que su amigo comenzaba a llorar aun más

-¿podrías dejarme solo por favor?

-Claro Harry, nos vemos luego- y dicho esto salio a paso lento de la enfermería

Harry no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, lo que acababa de suceder era algo que no se lo esperaba, se sentía tremendamente mal, sentía como si hubiese traicionado a su padre.

Eran las 2 AM y Harry aun estaba tendido sobre la cama de la enfermería, madame Pomfrey se encontraba dormida sobre su silla, Harry no había podido dormir, tenia un cargo de conciencia enorme, sentía que había defraudado a su padre destruyendo lo que el le había dejado con tanto cariño antes de morir, de repente comenzó a sentir lo mismo que había sentido la noche anterior, de nuevo esas extrañas vibraciones; Harry se incorporo rápidamente, tenia que saber lo que pasaba, tenia que saber lo que lo golpeo, se paro de la camilla con gran dificultad, le dolía todo, en especial su hombro, lo miro, tenia un gran rasguño en el, fuese lo que fuese, lo que lo golpeo debía de tener grandes uñas o dientes para producir esa herida, Harry bajo la mirada y comenzó a ver mas y mas de esos rasguños, estaba cubierto, pero no le importo, salio de la enfermería pero su escabullida no le duro mucho

-Potter ¿adonde crees que vas?- se oyó una voz que venia de las sombras y arrastraba las silabas

-Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?-Susurro Harry

-Querrás decir que haces TU aquí- dijo este y salio de una esquina oscura

-Eso no te importa, ahora apártate de mi camino-

-No lo are, no te dejare ir-

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que yo haga?-

-No me importa lo que tu hagas en lo mas mínimo Potter, solo que tengo ordenes estrictas de vigilar la enfermería y de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie, y que casualidad, tu estas saliendo-

-¿Qué estupideces dices Malfoy? ¿Cuidando la enfermería a esta hora, es ridículo ¿desde cuando vigilan la enfermería?-

-No lo se, lo que se es que tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejar salir a nadie, así que entras ahora mismo, no me obligues a hacer algo que me encantaría hacer pero lamentablemente no puedo excepto en caso de necedad extrema como la tuya Potter-dijo este mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo

Harry rápidamente saco la suya -¿a si? ¿Y que me podrías hacer? Dijo este con un tono exagerado de miedo- o no! Malfoy me hechizara- dijo agitando los brazos

-CALLATE POTTER- dijo este y lo apunto con su varita al cuello

-No te tengo miedo y tú bien lo sabes, vamos, si eres tan valiente porque no lo haces, maldíceme, vamos-

-No puedo-

-¿al niño le dio miedo?-

-No es eso Potter, ya cállate-

-entonces ¿Qué es, ¿tu papa te prohibió matarme para así llevarme vivo a donde Voldemort?-

-no hables de mi padre- dijo este que ya estaba muy enfadado-

-No lo hace porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera- se oyó una voz al fondo, Malfoy enseguida retiro su varita, Harry reconocía esa voz MUY bien, era imposible, que estaba pasando, Malfoy y…, no podía ser

-Le pedí que te vigilara Harry, lo que esta pasando en el colegio es algo muy extraño, y por alguna razón tu terminaste involucrado en esto que esta pasando, ese ataque que tuviste es muy extraño, estoy investigando que fue lo que te provoco esos rasguños-

-Pero...-

-Se que te parece extraño que le haya pedido el favor a Malfoy, a mi también me sorprende que lo haya hecho, pero el a estado conmigo en estos días, no te había dicho nada porque no quería que te escandalizaras, pero pues fue en vano, tarde o temprano te darías cuenta-

-PERO! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

-Baja la voz ¿quieres, nadie sabe de esto, nadie sabe que Malfoy te vigila-

-Y es mejor que nadie lo sepa- dijo este con cara de asco

-Vamos Malfoy ¿de que hablamos?-dijo la voz

-Lo siento, es que solo ver a este, me da nauseas-

-CALLATE MALFOY TE LO ADVIERTO ¿QUÉ PLANES TIENES, ¿QUE TRAMAS? SE QUE TRAMAS ALGO y…- pero su boca fue tapada por una mano

-Te he dicho que te calles Harry, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte lo se, eres mi mejor amigo Harry y se que para ti esto debe ser como una traición, pero deja que te explique por favor, no es lo que piensas-dijo y lo soltó

-No tienes que explicarme nada Hermione, no quiero que me expliques nada, ¿en que piensas? O mejor dicho ¿en que pensabas al juntarte con eso?- dijo Harry, quien por primera vez sentía un odio tremendo hacia su amiga, pero a la vez una tristeza enorme al sentirse traicionado

-El no es como pensábamos Harry, tienes que entenderlo-

-NO, NO QUIERO ENTENDER NADA, NI VOY A ENTENDER NADA-

-shh baja la voz Harry, alguien puede oírnos-

-NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA ¿COMO ES POSIBLE HERMIONE?

-calmate Harry, por favor hablemos, pero aquí no, ven, vamos a la sala común- dijo Hermione y lo tomo del brazo

-NO QUIERO IR A NINGUN LADO- dijo este retirando su brazo

-Por favor Harry, te lo pido- Hermione miraba desesperada a Harry, quien, al mirarla no se pudo resistir, era su amiga.

Harry camino con Hermione, pero siguió derecho por el lado de Malfoy sin mirarle, y por alguna extraña razón no sintió a un Malfoy furioso y odios junto a el, sino a un Malfoy sumiso, arrepentido, triste.

Caminaron hasta la sala común de Griffindor, Harry iba recostado sobre Hermione, no porque quisiera, sino porque se le dificultaba caminar.

-pluma de fénix- susurro Hermione cuando la dama gorda le pregunto la contraseña.

-Siéntate aquí Harry, ven entra Malfoy- le dijo a este, que estaba parado justo en la entrada-

-A NO, EL SE VA, SI VOY A HABLAR CON ALGUIEN SERA CON TIGO HERMIONE EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO-

-SHHHHHHHHHH, has silencio, alguien podría escucharte Harry, baja la voz.. Esta bien, esta bien ¡Draco nos podrías dejar solos?-

-JA ¿Y LE DICES DRACO? QUE COMOVEDOR!-

Malfoy solo le dio una mirada de odio a Harry y luego salio de la sala

-¿ahora si te calmaste?-dijo Hermione

-No estoy calmado Hermione, solo me contengo de no decir nada que te hiera, así que habla antes de que estalle ¿quieres?- dijo este conteniendo fuertemente sus ganas de gritar

Hermione se sentó justo en frente de la silla en la cual Harry estaba sentado, su mirada era diferente, se notaba que ver a Harry así le dolía demasiado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y un poco perdidos, miraba a todos lados menos a los ojos de Harry.

-Espero que me comprendas Harry, quiero que me hagas los reclamos después que termine de hablar por favor- paso un poco de saliva y dirigió su mirada a Harry quien la veía, pero no con rabia sino con tristeza –Veras, Estaba sola en la biblioteca, cuando el se me acerco, yo enseguida me levante, la verdad, no tenia ganas de pelear con nadie, pero al mirarlo vi algo diferente…-

-JA! SI CLARO- interrumpió Harry

-déjame hablar por favor -dijo esta mirándolo suplicantemente, Harry simplemente hiso un gesto de disgusto- Como te decía, vi algo extraño en el, no era el mismo odio de siempre, era una persona tímida, triste, sola, algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a ver en Malfoy, el simplemente fingía mirarme con odio pero sus ojos pedían ayuda a gritos, sabia que algo andaba mal en el, además de que no estaba con sus secuaces- hiso una pausa, suspiro y prosiguió- yo me le acerque, no podía ignorar esa mirada, no podía irme así como así…

-CLARO QUE HUBIERAS PODIDO IRTE!- volvió a interrumpir Harry

Hermione solo lo miro y siguió – claro que no fue fácil acercarme a él, al principio fue muy arisco y comenzó a insultarme, pero el no me insultaba a mi, en realidad todo ese odio que agregaba a cada insulto iba dirigido a alguien mas, después de unos 10 insulto comenzó a llorar, nunca en mi vida había visto a Draco llorar de esa forma, fuese lo que le estuviera pasando era algo que de verdad le dolía demasiado, y luego hiso algo que me dejo atónita, y aun no lo supero- hiso otra pausa de nuevo, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos mientras terminaba de hablar –el se acerco a mi y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y se puso a llorar en el, no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizada, hice lo que todo el mundo haría, le pregunte que le pasaba…- Hermione miro a Harry, Harry tenía una expresión de asombro, pero a la vez tenia cara de escepticismo.

-Se que no me crees, yo aun no lo puedo creer, se que el ha sido una mala persona Harry, pero como toda persona, el pasa por momentos difíciles, ¿sabes porque decidí apoyarlo, por que lo que me contó fue algo espeluznante, ya cuando se hubo tranquilizado me miro y comenzó a contarme todo, el necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse, me dijo que había visto a su madre entrar a un cuarto, ese cuarto estaba prohibido para el, le dio curiosidad de averiguar que había adentro así que siguió a su madre, esta entro rápidamente y miraba a todos lados como un ratón, entro sigilosamente, pero solo dio tres pasos, saco su varita y susurro unas palabras, luego siguió caminando hasta llegar a un baúl, Draco dice que el no vio nada fuera de lo normal, solo viejas cosas. Su madre susurro de nuevo otras palabras y el baúl se abrió, ella saco de este lo que parecía ser una Capa, pero entonces llego su padre, venia muy, muy enojado, el estaba tras una columna, por tal razón no lo vio- Hermione tomo un descanso y siguió- Su padre comenzó a insultar a su madre, le decía que era una traidora, que nunca se hubiera esperado eso de ella, su madre simplemente lloraba y pedía perdón, pero Lucius estaba cada vez mas enojado, gritaba mas y mas, de repente saco su varita- Hermione hipó un poco –Draco vio como su padre mato a su madre Harry! ¿Eres conciente de lo que esta pasando? ¿Ahora me comprendes, se que su madre no fue una buena persona, pero era su madre, y el la quería.

Harry estaba aterrado, por mas que odiaba a Malfoy no podía evitar sentir un poco de compasión por el, se negaba a pensarlo pero no podía mentirse a si mismo, comenzaba a entender a Hermione, tal vez Malfoy de verdad no era una mala persona, no, no es imposible, Draco es hijo de un mortifago, el debía de ser uno también, esas personas no tienen sentimientos, no es posible.

-Se lo que piensas, se que crees que el no dice la verdad, o que el no es una persona de fiar, pero Harry, yo he estado estos días con el, ayudándolo, pues eso que te conté no es todo, el esta asustado, cuando su padre tomo el cadáver de su madre y se retiro, el tomo la capa rápidamente, al llegar su padre se puso furioso y fue a su cuarto, el se coloco los audífonos, la capa se la había dado a su lechuza, quien salio volando rápidamente con esta, el se hiso el que no había oído nada, pero en la mirada de su padre se dio cuenta de que este no le creía, tiene miedo Harry, sabe que sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle están investigándolo pues los sorprendió hablando con su padre y no dejan de hacerle preguntas, tiene miedo de que lo maten, sabe que su padre es capaz.

-¿y la capa?- pregunto Harry

-La tengo yo-

-ESTAS LOCA, NO VES QUE ESO TE PONE EN PELIGROO!-

-calmate Harry, yo me ofrecí, no podía dejarlo solo-

Harry simplemente la miro, Hermione nunca se equivocaba con la gente, ella tenia un sexto sentido con las personas, pero tal vez esta vez se equivoco, Malfoy no podía ser bueno, estaba seguro de que tramaba algo, de repente, el cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió, Malfoy se encontraba tirado en el piso, estaba pálido

-DRACO!- grito Hermione-

-No se lo que le a pasado, estaba allí y de repente se desmayo, intente despertarlo pero no pude-Dijo la señora gorda

-Draco despierta- le dijo Hermione mientras lo sacudía

Harry estaba sorprendido, hasta que punto había llegado Malfoy, esto era demasiado

-VAMOS MALFOY, ¿Qué TRAMAS, ESTO ES SUFICIENTE, BASTA DE HACERTE EL SUFRIDO…- pero Draco no mentía, Hermione levanto sus parpados, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos, en realidad estaba inconsciente.

-seguro se hiso un hechizo a si mismo- aseguro Harry

-por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar los odios de un lado, míralo como esta Harry-

-Hermione a veces me sorprende lo ilusa que eres-

-YA BASTA HARRY! YA ES SUFICIENTE, YO SOY LO SUFICIENTE MAYOR Y RACIONAL PARA SABER A QUIENES ESCOJO COMO AMIGOS O CON QUIEN DESEO HABLAR O A QUIEN DESEO AYUDAR, ES MI DECISIÓN Y QUIERO QUE LA RESPETES- Hermione había perdido la paciencia, Harry nunca la había visto tan enojada

-DRACO!- grito esta cuando vio que abrió los ojos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Draco desorientado, miraba a todas partes, a Harry le pareció que su actuación era muy buena.

-yo me voy de aquí-dijo Harry quien no soportaba ver como engañaban tan idiotamente a Hermione. Subió a la habitación y se tiró en la cama.

-¿no recuerdas nada?

-ya te dije que no Hermione-

-¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente-

-no lo se bien, las imágenes son borrosas, solo recuerdo muchas imágenes, ninguna en particular-

-¿pero imágenes de que?-

-no se, era como una película, si, una película, vi como mi vida pasaba por mi mente mientras que sentía un gran dolor-

Harry sabia que era eso ¿seria posible que a Draco le leyeran la mente? ¿Estaba mintiendo, Harry se preocupo, no por Draco sino por su amiga, si a el le leyeron la mente era muy seguro de que hubieran visto cuando Draco toma la capa y cuando se la entrega a Hermione, Harry baja las escaleras

-¿Por casualidad entre esas imágenes no viste la parte en que ves… tu sabes… o cuando le entregas la capa a Hermione?-

Hermione estaba sorprendida al igual que Draco

-No, y no se que tiene que ver eso-

-Pues mira, a mí el año pasado, el amigazo de tu padre entro en mi mente…-

-NO HABLES DE MI PADRE POTTER-

-chicos por favor, dejen de pelear-

-esta bien- dijeron ambos

-En fin, como iba diciendo, cuando Voldemort entro a mi mente el profesor Snape empezó a darme clases particulares de Oclumancia

-¿de que?- pregunto Malfoy

Oclumancia, es el poder de leer la mente, solo se aprende en 7 grado-

-Exacto-

-¿y que tiene que ver eso con lo que me paso?

-pues que lo que te paso es exactamente igual a lo que sentí y vi cuando Snape me leía la mente-

-bueno eso si lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la pregunta que me hiciste al principio?-

-pues que si no viste esa parte de tu vida quiere decir que la persona o sea lo que sea que te leyó la mente no pudo leer o bueno queda mejor dicho no vio que tu tomaste la capa y menos que se la diste a Hermione- Harry estaba extrañado, estaba hablando con Malfoy como con cualquier otra persona mas, se dio la vuelta y se retiro

-Potter, espera- Harry se puso tieso, ¿Malfoy llamándolo?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto este con indiferencia

-no creas que te llamo por gusto Potter, solo que lo que tu digas puede salvarme la vida- dijo este mirándolo con odio

-Suéltalo entonces- ¿suéltalo? ¿En serio Harry había dicho eso? No lo podía creer

-¿Lo que quieres decir es que por ahí hay un psicópata que me quiere leer la mente?-

-exacto- dijo Hermione

-Y ¿sabes quien puede ser?-

-te recuerdo que a mi me enseñaron a detener a un apersona que intenta leer mi mente no a leer la de los demás-

-esta bien Potter, no tienes que ser tan agresivo-

¿Qué? ¿MALFOY EN SERIO HABÍA DICHO ESO?

Harry estaba aterrado, pero algo interrumpió su asombro, era un golpe, como algo que golpea contra el suelo, mejor dicho como alguien.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Hermione

-no lo se pero no me gusto como sonó- dijo Draco quien estaba ya de por si muy alterado

-iré a ver-dijo Harry mientras sacaba la varita

-yo voy contigo Harry-

-No Hermione, voy yo, no puedo dejar que vallas tú ni tampoco puedo dejar a Potter solo- Harry aun no salía de su asombro, ¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy?

-¿entonces que, ¿te vas a quedar hay parado?-

-no, no ya voy- Dijo Harry y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta

-tú Potter sales por la derecha, yo por la izquierda-

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, odiaba pensarlo pero Malfoy tenía razón

-una, dos tres-, abrieron el cuadro y ambos corrieron a ambas direcciones

Harry vio como Malfoy salía corriendo detrás de algo o alguien, pero en al esquina se detuvo

-MALDICION! Lo perdí-

-¿Qué viste Malfoy?-

-era una sombra, humana-

Harry vio a un lado y otro, y abajo, en las escaleras se encontraba algo que al parecer Draco alcanzo a ver al tiempo con Harry

-GILL!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de esta

-¿Gill estas bien, reacciona!- le decía Malfoy

-espera Malfoy, creo que esta despertando-

Gill comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco…

-AHHHHHHH! DEPRABADOS, QUE HACEN MIRANDOME ASI!-

Harry y Malfoy recibieron una cachetada cada uno

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué me hicieron?-

-Gill calmate- dijo Malfoy

-te paso de nuevo ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿pasarle que?-pregunto Malfoy

-nada que te importe- dijo esta indiferente

Malfoy solo cerró los ojos, miro con desprecio a su prima y la ayudo a levantarse

-bueno ¿me van a decir que hacían ud dos mirándome de esa forma y por que me trajeron aquí?-

-no fuimos nosotros, oímos un ruido y luego te vimos allí tirada- dijo Malfoy mientras encogía los hombros

-seguro te paso lo de la otra noche- dijo Harry, pero había algo que no le cuadraba, si ella era sonámbula, ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con la sombra en el pasillo?

-creo que si, sabes no me siento del todo bien, mejor me voy a mi cama- dijo Gill mientras ponía la mano en su cabeza

-Bien Potter, yo también me voy, hoy ha sido una noche no muy agradable para mi, de paso ayudo a Gill, no valla a ser que esa cosa o persona vuelva- dijo Malfoy mientras le daba la mano a su prima

-SUELTAME-dijo esta retirando su mano- además, ¿de que rayos hablan, cual sombra?-

-nada, nada, ahora vamos ¿si?-

-vamos me suena a manada, tu te vas a TU casa y yo a la MIA, SOLA-

-por que las mujeres siempre se levantan con mal genio y amargadas- dijo Draco, Gill Solo lo miro con desprecio

-hagamos algo, yo los acompaño, primero vamos a la casa de Slitherin para que Draco se quede allí…-

-no necesito tu compañía Potter-

-no creo que te guste que te vuelva a pasar lo que ya sabes, además no lo hago por ti, no quiero que vean, lo que tu y yo sabemos- Lo dijo de esta forma para que Gill no se alterara mas

-podrían dejar de hacer eso, "eeee aquello, tu sabes, la cosa, el bicho, lo que tuu y yooo sabemooos, lo que yaaa saaabes"- dijo esta colocando la voz mas gruesa intentando a remedar a Crabbe y Goyle, es decir, a unos idiotas.

Harry y Draco solo la miraron.

-esta bien Potter, acepto-

-entonces Vamonos-

Harry, Gill y Draco se dirigieron a la sala común de Slitherin, Malfoy se quedo allí y luego Harry se fue con Gill

-Harry, ¿Qué hacían tu y el idiota ese juntos?-

-mmmm, nada, simplemente salimos a la vez, tu sabes, encuentros desafortunados-

-no te creo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque una persona que se acaba de encontrar con otra no hablan en "clave", como lo hicieron tu y el-

-En serio Gill, no es nada, solo que AUCHHH!-

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué gritaste así?-

-es… que… tu… mano…. Esta… sobre… mi… hombro- dijo este quien casi no podía hablar del dolor

-¿ah? ¿Y a ti qué duende te pico?-

-podrías… tan solo… tú sabes…-

-ah! Si claro, lo olvide, lo siento- dijo esta mientras quitaba su mano

-gracias- dijo este mas aliviado, se le había olvidado por completo que estaba completamente lastimado, tal vez por la rabia que había sentido minutos atrás, pero ahora, el dolor volvía

-espera un momento- dijo Gill deteniéndose-¿Qué es eso?- dijo mirando por el hombro a Harry

-¿Qué es que?- dijo Harry mientras empuñaba su varita y se daba la vuelta

-no, no, no, eso- dijo Gill mientras tomaba el hombro de Harry- ¿esto es sangre, si es sangre- dijo esta mientras observaba la mancha en la camisa de Harry, _de verdad que tenia que tener unos muy buenos ojos pues la camisa era oscura y era de noche_, pensó Harry

-es que la herida…- pero antes de que Harry terminara de hablar Gill le había levantado la camisa

-OYE! No crees que vamos muy rápido!- pero Harry recibió otra cachetada como respuesta

-YO SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR TI Y TU PIENSAS QUE YO SOLO… QUIERO… ESO!-

-lo siento, no quise decir eso, solo fue una reacción-

-pensé que ya te habías curado, pues como te vi fuera de la enfermería- su voz había vuelto a ser dulce y no enfadada.

Al parecer Gill no había prestado atención a la explicación de Harry, había vuelto a levantar la camisa de este y miraba detenidamente las hendidas.

-no, lo que pasa es que…-

-TE ESCAPASTE DE LA ENFERMERIA, ERES UNA PERSONA MUY IRRESPONSABLE HARRY- de nuevo estaba enfadada

Harry no podía entender como era capaz de tener tantos sentimientos a la vez, primero enfado, luego preocupación, de nuevo enfado, ¿Qué venia ahora? ¿Alegría?

-pero sabes que, me alegra que estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada-

-gracias- dijo este aturdido, Harry pensaba que Gill era diferente, pero no, rea exactamente igual a las demás mujeres, INCOMPRENSIBLES!

-tampoco es para que te sientas bien, igual estuvo mal lo que hiciste-

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_

Gill suspiro y continuó caminando, Harry simplemente la siguió.

-bueno Harry ya llegue, sana y salva, ahora quiero que tu te vayas directo a la enfermería- Gill le dio un besito y entro a la sala común de Hufflepuf.

Harry camino hasta la enfermería, mientras iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, estaba aturdido, miro su reloj, eran las 5:00 AM, dentro de 1 hora tendría que estar despierto si no estuviera en la enfermería.

Se fue directo a la sala común de Griffindor, tenia pereza de ir a la enfermería, pero al entrar oyó a alguien.

- Tal vez Hermione tenga razón-

Este se volteo bruscamente -Tu como sabes... ¿Quien eres?-

-Lo siento Harry pero un consejo, Cuando hablen de cosa privadas asegúrense de que no hay nadie.-

Harry se la quedó mirando...Tenía los ojos de color miel el pelo de un negro grisáceo largo hasta la cintura y con un extraño detalle, en la parte superior era totalmente liso pero cuando llegaba a las puntas se le formaban grandes gajos.

Después de mirarla detenidamente este le preguntó – ¿no te han enseñado modales? ¿No sabes que es malo oír conversaciones ajenas? ¿Estás segura de que estás en Griffindor?-

Esta se lo quedo observando con cara de matona -Si pero por lo visto tu ni te fijas con quien o mejor, quienes son tus compañeros de salón, y SI tengo modales, quien te manda a no fijarte donde hablas-

Harry la miro con odio, pero algo no lo dejaba en paz, y era que su cara le era muy familiar, y que ella había pronunciado "compañeros de salón" así que se arriesgo a preguntar

-Eres de sexto año ¿verdad?-

-Si- le respondió bruscamente, bueno como por lo visto no me conoces te diré quien soy, mí nombre es Queansy Robetful y soy tu compañera de… -

-Ya te recuerdo! Tú fuiste la que en tercer año te caíste sobre Ron ocasionando que este regara la poción la cual a su vez hizo contacto con tus libros ocasionando que se enloquecieran y empezaran a atacar a todos-

Pero Queansey lo miro un poco extrañada -No puedo creer que esa haya sido la única ocasión que me hayas visto-

-¿haz tenido presentaciones en público?- pregunto Harry haber si podía recordarla de algún otro lugar

-De hecho mis amigas y yo tenemos una banda y vamos a cumplir dos años tocando en eventos de navidad y hallowing- dijo esta con orgullo

-Eh de nuevo lo siento, Pero no veo quien toca, más bien veo quien baila-

Ella suspiro -y… que hay de ti Harry me han contado tus hazañas y por eso puedo adivinar que eres alguien de gran corazón y valor-

Este se sonrojo un poco.- Bueno yo…-

-¿tu vives en Privet Drive?- interrumpio violenta mente

-Si ¿porque?- dijo este extrañado

-Un día cuando iba camino a casa me pareció verte-

Este casi muere de felicidad -¡VIVES EN Privet Drive!-

-Si de hecho hace como tres años-

Este la abrazó de felicidad -¿como es que mis tíos no te conocen?-

-es que yo no se donde vives mas exactamente-

-en la numero cuatro- dijo apresuradamente

Esta le dio un tic en el ojo -¿Esas cosas son tus tíos?-

-Si- dijo desanimado –para mi desgracia-

-¿Ese mocoso acosador es tu primo?- dijo Queansey aterrada.

-Si,…espera un momento ¿porque acosador?-dijo Harry extrañado, ¿_acosador?_

Si, es que cada vez que me ve, empieza a perseguirme y sin usar magia es casi imposible perderlo-

Este soltó una carcajada -¿en serio! Eso explica sus extrañas andanzas

-nunca te había visto en esa casa-

-mis tíos no me dejan salir-

-Sabía que eran intensos pero no carceleros-

Este sonrió

-cuando quieras pueda ir a mi casa, es la numero doce de Privet Drive, Pero ahora tengo que irme- dijo esta levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba –AH! y casi lo olvido, un amigo siempre confía en sus amigos así tu creas que estén totalmente equivocados- y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres– y otro consejo, es mejor que vallas a enfermería, estas sangrando-dijo señalándole su hombro, le guiño un ojo y entro a las habitaciones.

Harry se dirigió a la enfermería, no porque Queansey le hubiera dicho, sino por que en realidad le estaba doliendo mucho, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se recostó de nuevo en la camilla.

_**LA SALA DE HUFLLEPUF**_

La semana siguiente fue normal, aburrida y monótona, Harry salio de la enfermería con solo el 20 de las heridas y se sentía mucho mejor, él, Ron y Hermione se la pasaron charlando-

-entonces Malfoy es tu amigo- dijo Ron a Hermione- y el tuyo también- le dijo a Harry

-el no es mi amigo- dijo Harry muy enfadado

-OK, OK, ya entendimos-

De repente se oyeron unos gritos

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-no lo se, vamos a ver-

Todos salieron corriendo, al parecer los gritos venían de la sala común de Hufflepuf, pero, al llegar, se sorprendieron, no había ninguna estatua, ninguna entrada, no había nada.

-COMO HISISTE ESO-

-NO LO SE-

-UDS TRES SE CALLAN, ME TIENEN HARTA-

-ELLA ES LA CULPABLE-

-NO, NO LO SOY-

-QUE SE CALLEN YA-

Nicky, April, Gill y otra chica estaban gritando.

-¿AHORA QUE ARE, MI PINTA UÑAS ESTABA ALLI-

-CALLATE!- dijeron las tres al unísono

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo Dumbledore que acababa de llegar-

-A SIDO CULPA DE ELLA- dijo April señalando a Nicky

-NO HA SIDO MI CULPA-

-chicas, chicas, tranquilícense, que hable solo una por favor-Dijo Dumbledore muy calmadamente, pero eso solo las alboroto mas, pues empezaron a hablar todas al tiempo y a gritarse unas a las otras

-silencius- Dijo Dumbledore, y todas las chicas quedaron sin voz

-mucho mejor, ahora, ¿alguna de Uds. me quiere explicar que paso, ¿Qué tal tu?- dijo señalando a la otra chica que Harry no conocía

-silencius reversa-

-es que Nicky hiso un hechizo, no se cual, esto es un desastre, por Merlín, Hufflepuf a desaparecido, no esta, se fue, se esfumo, voló- dijo la chica rápida y desesperadamente

-Annie, calmate, ¿Cómo así que voló?-

-pues que Nicky quería hacer un _autflash _para sacar a Gill de la cama, pero la sala comenzó a moverse, nosotros salimos corriendo y apenas salimos, DESAPARECIO!-

-silencius reversa- dijo Dumbledore apuntando a Nicky- dime ¿estas segura de que apuntaste a donde estaba Gill?-

-si, le apunte a ella, PERO ENTONCES LLEGO APRIL Y ME TIRO Y ENTONC…-

Pero Dumbledore había pronunciado de nuevo el hechizo silenciador

-bueno, creo que ya se lo que paso, tienen que prestar atención a las clases, el hechizo _autflash _ es muy inseguro, ahora tendremos que buscar en donde se localizo Hufflepuf, por lo visto Nicky, tu hechizo fue muy fuerte, mando volando la torre, menos mal que no fue a Gill a la que le callo el hechizo- Dumbledore en seguida se dirigió a su oficina, pero sin antes devolverles la voz.

-TODO ES TU CULPA-

-TU ME EMPUJASTE-

-TU HISISTE EL HECHIZO-

-hola chicas, e, jeje, no sabia que estaban ocupadas- dijo una chica de Revenclaw que acababa de llegar, pero las chicas solo le dieron una mirada de odio

-hola Hermione, ¿Qué les paso?- dijo la chica

-hola Liz, lo que paso es que una de ellas hiso un hechizo que hiso desaparecer la torre de Hufflepuf-

-ah, es por eso que veo algo extraño en este lugar-

-aja-

-bien, te veo luego, ellas de seguro se la pasaran todo el día peleando, adiós Hermione-

-Adiós Liz-

-¿quien era ella?- pregunto Harry

-es una amiga de biblioteca-respondió Hermione

-jajajajajajajjajaja amiga de biblioteca jajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse Ron, y con las risas las chicas voltearon a mirar.

-Ron Harry- dijeron Nicky, April y Gill- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-WOWWWW en serio eres Harry Potter, eres el chico mas popular de la escuela- dijo la chica que Harry no conocía mientras se le acercaba y retiraba uno de sus cabellos y miraba la cicatriz - en serio es real!-

-claro que es real Annie- dijo Gill mientras la apartaba de Harry, al parecer muy celosa

-jeje- rió Harry y se sonrojo un poco

-emm, miren, les presento a mi amiga Hermione-dijo Harry rápidamente

-Ya la conocíamos ¿verdad Hemy?-

-si, ya nos conocíamos-

-¿de donde?-pregunto Harry

-ella es amiga de Liz, una amiga nuestra-Respondió April

-y yo la conocía de antes, ella ya había hablado conmigo- dijo Gill y le guiño un ojo

-si, Hemy es una excelente amiga!- Dijo Annie

-jeje, gracias chicas!-

-Wow, Hermione, esta creciendo tu círculo social- le dijo Ron al oído

Así se la pasaron todos hablando de la maravillosa coincidencia de conocer a Hermione, y del desafortunado accidente mágico hasta…,

-CIELOSSSSS, POR MERLINNNNN, ES TARDISIMO- grito Nicky

-como cosa rara Nicky, a ti siempre se te hace tarde-dijo April

-cállate más bien y Vamonos antes de que el profesor Snape me ponga un 0-

-no importa cuanto te esfuerces para llegar temprano, así lo hagas te llevaras un 0, eres pésima en pociones- dijo Gill pero Nicky solo la golpeo

-adiós!- gritaron las cuatro y salieron corriendo

-Bueno chicos, nosotros también tenemos clase, así que mejor Vamonos- Dijo Ron, y así los tres se dirigieron a la clase, primero tuvieron Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, luego Historia de la magia y finalmente Transformaciones.

-hoy si que fue un día pesado, ¿será que ya lograron traer la torre de Hufflepuf-

-no lo se Ron, lo mas probable es que si-respondió Hermione

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver?-

-me parece una buena idea Harry-

Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron directo hacia donde hacia unos días hubieran podido encontrar la torre de Hufflepuf

-y bien, ¿estoy siego o aun no la encuentran?-

-creo que aun no la encuentran- le confirmo Hermione a Ron

-¿Dónde estará, estará en el Polo Norte o en el Sur?-pregunto Ron

- ¿o estarán en el desierto?- dijo Harry en tono burlón

-no se sabe, lo que si sabemos es que es un lugar bien lejos pues se les ha dificultado encontrarla- afirmo Hermione

-Ho, Ho, hola- se oyó una voz que venia detrás de Hermione

-Draco, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione, al parecer le alegraba verlo

-y se nos daño el día, mejor me voy antes de que vomite, permiso-

-no tienes que decir eso Potter, yo ya me retiraba, solo quería entregarle esto a Hermione- le entrego un sobre muy bien sellado y se retiro sin mirar atrás

-y bien ¿Qué es?- dijo Harry mientras intentaba mirar sobre el hombro de Hermione, pero esta solo tomo el sobre y lo guardo –debe ser con seguridad algo del P.E.D.D.O.…-

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- gritó Harry

-si el P.E.D.D.O., ¿te recuerdo, Plataforma Elfica….-

-eso ya lo sabemos, lo que nos sorprende es que esa cosa haya entrado, ahora si no me caben dudas de su mala fe- dijo Harry quien estaba enfadado y a la vez sorprendido

Ron simplemente callo, estaba estupefacto, aun no asimilaba el golpe, pero no por el hecho de que Malfoy había entrado al P.E.D.D.O. sino por la complicidad y las miradas que se dieron en la entrega de el susodicho sobre.

-¿y a ti que hada te hechizo, ¿seguro pisaste uno de sus círculos anoche?-

Ron enseguida se incorporo –si lo hubiera hecho estaría muerto de bailar toda la eternidad-

-he oído de gente que ha logrado escapar- dijo Hermione entre burla y seriedad

(N/A: para los que no saben, los círculos de hadas, son pequeños círculos creados sobre el prado, casi siempre al lado de un pequeño arbol, creado por las Hadas y los Duendes, cuando bailan al son de la música de la noche. Si una persona lo pisa quedara condenado a bailar para siempre)

-ja ja muy graciosa-

De repente vieron como venia el prefecto de Revenclaw, y venia con todos los estudiantes

-y Uds. ¿Qué hacen aquí, apresúrense, tenemos que ir a el Gran comedor, Dumbledore va a hablar-

-¿Qué, ¿al Gran comedor?- Pregunto Harry

-espero den comida- murmuro Ron, Harry y Hermione solo voltearon los ojos

-¿Qué no entendiste de lo que dije, vamos, seguro su casa ya llego hace rato-

Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron junto con el gran grupo de Revenclaw, en verdad era una escena un poco graciosa, se veían tres puntitos rojos en un inmenso mar azul.

-Alumnos queridos de Hogwarts, gracias por estar aquí…-

Harry, Ron y Hermione se acababan de sentar, para sorpresa de ellos, la mesa de Hufflepuf estaba completa.

-_ESTARIA MEJOR ADELANTANDO MIS TAREAS- _pensó Harry, quien tenía demasiados trabajos por hacer

-….Se que muchos de UDS, preferirían estar adelantando sus tareas, pero es realmente importante, se que muchos saben el desafortunado accidente con la torre de Hufflepuf…- todos en la mesa miraron a Nicky, esta solo les saco la lengua, todos estaban quemados por algún sol abrasador

-_sabia que estaban en el desierto-_

- Como pueden ver, hemos recuperado a los alumnos. Gracias a Merlín, los rescatamos a tiempo, pues segundos después los Moogles encontraron la torre, no fue en el desierto como algunos piensan, la encontraron flotando en el mar Pacifico…-

Harry solo miro extrañamente a Dumbledore, ¿será eso una coincidencia?-

-… que coincidencia que los hayamos rescatado segundos antes de que llegaran lo Moogles. El Ministerio de magia se esta encargando de eso ahora. He llegado a la conclusión de que tenemos que dividir al grupo de Hufflepuf en tres para que puedan pasar la noche en las diferentes casas…-

-_¿Por qué no en el comedor o en otro cuarto?-_

-… no podemos ubicarlos en el comedor, porque le he prometido a los elfos que lo pueden usar esta noche para una celebración especial, y no podemos dejar a los alumnos en otras habitaciones o salas, pues estás no están debidamente protegidas y vigiladas…-

-_este tipo me lee la mente-_

-… se que a muchos les suena la idea, pero no, no les he leído la mente, no podría leérsela a tanta gente…-

-_pero si me la podrías leer a mí-_

Aunque podría leérsela a un alumno en particular-Dijo Dumbledore en tono burlón, miro a Harry y prosiguió- pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que los alumnos, según su apellido se dividirán. De la A, a la I, se ubicaran en la sala de Slitherin; de la J a la Q, en Griffindor y de la R a la z se ubicaran en la sala de Revenclaw, y bueno dicho esto pueden retirarse

-¿y la comida?- Pregunto Ron apresuradamente

-¿podrías alguna vez dejar de pensar en eso, no se como puedes comer tanto y no engordar- dijo Hermione y se levanto con el grupo de Griffindor.

-Eso si que es una buena pregunta- dijo Harry y miro a Ron, este solo lo miro con enfado y luego rieron

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos muchos deberes-

-si, me parece buena idea Hermione- asintió Ron.

Los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a la sala de Griffindor, pensaron encontrarla llena de alumnos de Hufflepuf, pero solo habían dos o tres.

La sala no existía, estaban allí pequeños sacos de dormir en vez de las mesas y las silla, todos los alumnos que iban llegando se quejaban de donde iban a hacer los deberes.

-creo que nos toco en las habitaciones-Dijo Ron

-yo creo lo mismo-acordó Hermione

-entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Harry mientras se abría espacio entre Los sacos –hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Harry- grito Hermione

-Hey Harry voy con tigo-

-entonces apresúrate Ron-

-eso intento-

Harry y Ron subieron las escaleras, gracias a Merlín sus camas y su habitación estaban intactas, Ron se tiro en la cama

-pensé que me tocaría compartir mi cama alguien, menos mal que no fue así-

-si, menos mal, pobre al que le toque dormir contigo-

-OYE,-

Harry rió por un largo tiempo, se recostó y cerró la cortina-

-¿no vas a hacer los deberes?-

-¿los que?-

-los deberes-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-ja ja, muy gracioso, para mañana tenemos un trabajo de 50 hojas sobre como criar a un Unicornio-

-lo se, ya me levantaba-

Harry abrió su baúl y sacó un pergamino, una pluma y la tinta-

-entonces ¿qué fue lo que dijo Hagrid?-

-no lo se, pensé que tu lo habías escuchado-

-esa era tu tarea Ron-

-no, no lo era-

-bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no sacamos el libro?-

-me parece buena idea- respondió Ron mientras sacaba de su baúl su gran libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ambos se colocaron a investigar, hablaban de cómo servia la crianza de Unicornio, y de cómo se le podía criar, así se la pasaron por largo rato.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Gill?-

-Bien, gracias Ron-

-oye ¿en que casa le abra tocado?

-no lo se, ella es Malfoy-

-Malfoy, mmmm, es con M, así que debe estar en…. ¡debe estar aquí!-

-¡¿estas seguro Ron!-

-claro, de la J a la Q, deben estar en Griffindor-

Harry bajo rápido las escaleras, no lo podía creer, pero pronto su ilusión se apago, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y difícilmente podía ver unos bultitos en el piso

-no la vas a encontrar, según mi reloj mágico son las 2:00AM-Dijo Ron quien se había ido detrás de el

-¿las 2?-

-aja, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir-

-tienes razón-

Harry y Ron subieron a sus habitaciones se dieron las buenas noches y cerraron las cortinas.

Harry no podía dormir, no era nada anormal, simplemente era una de esas pésimas noches en las que das vueltas varias veces pero no te puedes acomodar

-_tal ves debería bajar a ver si puedo tomar un poco de leche tibia ¡rayos! Cierto que esta lleno de alumnos, bueno are el intento-_

Harry bajo las escaleras lentamente, pero lo que vio le dio un gran vuelco en el corazón, se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, la mitad de su cuerpo en sombras y la otra alumbrada, la luz le iluminaba el rostro y hacia que su ya brillante cabello brillara aun mas.

Harry se acerco sigilosamente intentando esquivar los cuerpos, a los cuales les dio un par de pataditas sin intención, estos solo se quejaban, así llego a donde estaba Gill y la rodeo con sus brazos, esta solo se quedo tiesa, Harry se sentía de nuevo orgullosos de su subconsciente y de los genes conquistadores de su padre.

Gill después de un tiempo tomo suavemente las manos de Harry y se dio la vuelta, al parecer dispuesta a decir algo pero Harry rápidamente la detuvo colocando ágilmente sus labios sobre los de ella en un pequeño beso calido, esta vez conciente.

Gill lo miro con sus ojos, esta vez mas resplandecientes que nunca, diciéndole de esta manera todo lo que sentía por el, y este le entendió aunque ella no hubiese pronunciado ni una sola palabra, Gill poso sus manos sobre la nuca de Harry, la cual se erizo un poco, Harry iba a decir algo pero ella lo detuvo de la misma manera que el lo había hecho, con otro beso, pero esa vez mas largo y mas profundo que el anterior.

De esta manera ellos se sumergieron en un amor profundo hacia el otro, una sensación "jamás vivida por Harry".

-te amo- dijo Harry quien no encontraba mas palabras

-yo también-

Harry se quedo un buen tiempo contemplándola hasta que esta le pregunto

-¿y que haces a esta horas aquí abajo?-

-venia por un baso de leche tibia, la verdad es que no podía dormir muy bien-

-hot latí- susurro Gill y enseguida apareció un baso caliente de leche sobre el alféizar de la ventana

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-simple, a mí me da miedo salir de noche de mi cama, entonces mamá me enseño este hechizo, así no tengo que atravesar la oscuridad del cuarto ni la de la cocina a la que tanto le tengo miedo- dijo Gill mientras le pasaba el baso a Harry, este se tomo la leche rápidamente sin respirar y dejó el baso vacío de nuevo en el borde de la ventana.

Gill rió un poco y paso su pulgar por la parte superior de los labios de Harry

-hablas en presente, ¿aun le tienes miedo?-

Gill se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza un poco apenada, Harry la tomo por la quijada y le subió el rostro, le dio una mirada tierna y una sonrisa –gracias-

-¿de que Harry?-

-gracia por todo-

-¿todo?-

-si, la leche y en especial el beso-Dijo Harry sonrojado, le dio otro calido beso y le susurro al oído – que tengas una buena noche mi dulce dama- mientras que decía estas palabras temblaba un poco y las manos le sudaban, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, no tanto como antes, pero muy nervioso, después de decirle esto a Gill, se retiro a su alcoba, no antes de darle una mirada, que ella devolvió con una hermosa sonrisa.

(N/A no podía dejar esto Así sin hacer algo especial, creo que nos merecemos saber lo que paso con Gill, es decir, describimos lo que sintió Harry, pero no lo que sintió Gill, veamos:

Antes para ubicarse lo que esta en **negrita** es lo que yo digo o agrego:

Gill no podía dormir muy bien, estaba preocupada por su amiga Nicky, últimamente estaba muy alterada, muy angustiada, de repente abre los ojos y ve una luz segadora, al levantar la vista ve una hermosa luna, no estaba llena, era una luna en cuarto creciente, pero iluminaba mucho.

Se levanto a observarla y allí se quedo encerrada en sus pensamientos:

-¿_que le pasara a Nicky, cielos esta luna si que se ve hermosa, es tan brillante, es tan…_**siente unas manos-**_ que es eso, es un fantasma, o no, que hago, no espera, si fuera un fantasma seria frió, ¿Quién es, _**huele el aire suavemente** _huele a man sin bañar, _**jajája no mentiras una pequeña broma, olfatea el aire y piensa** –_es un 0lor agradable un olor que solo e sentido al lado de una persona, Harry –_**hay gente que tiene un olor característico sin ser desagradable- **_será que lo ago, a! Que va, si lo ago, estoy nerviosa,_** coloca sus manos sobre las de el**_ si! Son sus manos estoy segura que son las de el, voy a voltearme, haber, como le digo, esteeee, hola, no, hooola, no menos, este.. –_**Gill se da la vuelta_ –_**_h…….. Uich carajo y aquí que paso, mm, me gusta, nervios, nervios, nervios, divino, aaaaaa, esto es lo mejor que me a pasado,_** lo mira**_ me siento extraña, me encanto lo que acaba de pasar, Harry te AMOOO, te adoro eres lo mas lindo, perate que hago, estoy incomoda, perate me acomod**o-**_**coloca las manos en la nuca de Harry- **_mucho mejor, ¿y ahora, que no valla a hablar por favor, no quiero que se acabe esta magia, perate no hables, lo ago, SI LO AGO! –_**Le planta el beso-**_si, fui capas, esto me gusta, es tan, no lo puedo describir……………_**mente en blanco mientras el beso –**_Harry es divino, como espere este momento, dime lo que sientes por mi_

**-Harry dice que la ama y el resto se lo saben.**

Bueno supimos lo que pensó y sintió exactamente Gill, pero ¿Qué pensó exactamente Harry?

-_tengo que tomarme esa leche o sino no podré dormir, estas escaleras son angostas deberían ancharlas un poco es que…_**ve a Gill**_ –Wow, se ve hermosa, es tan bella, mira como se ve su cabello a la luz de… ¿es esa la luna, hoy brilla mas que nunca, algo que le favorece mucho a Gill, ¿será que me acerco, si, me acerco, pero que no me oiga, siento la necesidad de darle una sorpresa y tenerla en mis brazos, si no fuera por estos alumnos se me seria mas fácil, a ver, por aquí hay un huequito entre dos alumnos, por aquí me meto, Huy no perate, me enrede, Huy que pena no te quería pegar, permiso, perdón, aquí hay otro espacio, que pena, listo llegue, ¿lo ago, no mejor no, pero en realidad quiero hacerlo, a ver 1, 2, 3, no puedo, bueno ya _**la abraza -**_¿y ahora que dirá, ¿se enfadara, ¿me pegara una cachetada? Esperare, ¿me tomo las manos? si! Me tomo las manos, sus manos son tan suaves, ahora se da la vuelta, es tan hermosa, quiero besarla, sus labios son tan bellos, no, no digas nada –_**le da el beso** –_Wow, esto si que es un beso, no como el de, hay olvídala ya, ahora estas con Gill, me siento extraño, estoy sudando, estoy temblando, ¿Por qué me miras si, yo también te amo, te adoro, eres todo para mi, se lo diré, G…_**lo besa, momento en blanco, luego del beso piensa –**_esto no tiene descripción, ¿Qué hace , me siento bien deseo que esta noche no se acabe –_**le dice a Gill que la ama y el resto se lo saben. **, PD: espero les haya gustado lo que llevo de mi ff,

°

Lauribiris gracias por los ánimos, fres-k ( como mary-k Jajajajaja) que este lo termino, besitos, a Stefy que no se queje, que ya esta adentro y junto contigo están lilo, maco, lauris, chucho, y las demás largueras de viejas! Un besote, dannapotter )

-CHICOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, A LEVANTARSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Harry y Ron quedaron pegados al techo de sus camas, como se le ocurría a Jordán usar un hechizo como ese en un momento tan pacifico como lo es en un sueño.

-tenemos que ir a clase de pociones, y es urgente, así que Vamonos ya!- dijo Jordán muy animado

-este se la fumo verde ¿verdad Ron?-

…………..

-¿Ron?-

……………..

-RON!-

-¿ah, ¿Qué, ¿Dónde, ¿Cómo, ¿Cuándo?- como cosa rara estaba dormido

-no se como puedes dormirte tan rápido-

-yo tampoco-

Harry solo lo miro con cara de "¿Qué?"

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a las duchas, tomo un baño caliente y luego bajo a la sala, (obviamente vestido), pero al llegar estaban de nuevo las sillas, Harry miro a todas partes pero solo veía alumnos de Griffindor

-buscas a alguien de Hufflepuf, ya todos se han ido muy temprano-

Harry se dio la vuelta, era de nuevo esa extraña chica, Queansey

-eh… hola, ¿en serio? ¿Ya trajeron la torre?-

-si, le borraron la mente a los Moogles que la encontraron y la trajeron de vuelta al castillo, y para los que habían visto la noticia del encuentro y visto las fotos en el noticiero, simplemente se les dijo por el mismo, que había sido un montaje-

-y tu ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-lo oí-

-¿siempre andas oyendo conversaciones ajenas?-

Se encogió de hombros –digamos que paso mucho por desapercibida- le guiño un ojo, al parecer esa era su forma de despedirse, y se retiro con su larga cabellera.

Harry se quedo pensando por un buen rato sobre la torre hasta que le taparon los ojos

-¿Quién soy?-

-mmmm, no seee, ¿la chica loca del cabello gris que le gusta oír conversaciones ajenas?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada

-jejeje, Gill ya se que eres tu, como no voy a reconocerte-

Gill solo se sonrojo un poco –es que se me quedo mi mochila, y te vi allí como tan pensativo…, a propósito ¿en que pensabas?-

-¿yo?-

-Nooooooo, yo tonto-

-ah! no se en que estarías pensando tu- dijo este en tono burlón

Gill lo miro con un odio divertido

-¿y esa mirada de odio, que miedo- dijo este riendo

Pero Gill simplemente lo miro fijamente y luego puso su peor mirada y coloco una sonrisa maquiavélica, a Harry se le erizaron los cabellos, era exacta, no, era peor que la de su primo.

-jajajajajajja, a veces ser Malfoy trae ventajas, o sino mira tu cara de terror- le dio un besito en la mejilla, tomo un morral que estaba sobre la mesa y se fue

-oye Potter! ¿Qué día es hoy?- Grito Dean Tomas desde las habitaciones

Harry observo su reloj, que tenia la fecha

-hoy estamos a…. Agosto 22, ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada, avísame por favor cuando sea 28, es que tengo algo pendiente-

-claro!- dijo Harry y salio corriendo para clase de pociones.

-VAMOS POTTER, vate mas rápido esa mezcla-

-eso intento profesor- dijo este con antipatía

-pues eso no es lo que veo, y su amigo Weasley ¿Dónde esta?-

-esta en el baño-

-yo no doy permiso a nadie para salir al baño, no me mienta Potter, ¿donde esta?-

-ya le dije, esta en el baño, otra cosa es que ud no se acuerde que lo dejo salir hace 5 mints-

-50 puntos menos para Griffindor por culpa de Potter por haber….-

-profesor Snape, ud le dio permiso a Weasley para salir-

Harry no lo podía creer, es que… ¿Cómo, es imposible, ¿DRACO RESPALDANDO A RON?

-perdón señor Malfoy, ¿Cómo dijo ud?-

-que… Ud… le dio permiso a Weasley para salir-

Snape lo miro con cara de odio -50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA S…- pero antes de que terminara la chica Queansey se levanto –nosotras también somos testigos de que ud lo dejo salir profesor Snape- dijo señalando a unas chicas que estaban revolviendo la mezcla, una tenia cabello rubios muy ondulados y usaba lentes, veía a Queansey con cara de pegarle un puño, otra de ellas, tenia el cabello negro muy liso y largo y ojos grises, esta miraba a la chica con cara de nerviosismo, otra mas de cabello rojo corto que se levantaba en las putas y unos extraños ojos violetas que miraban perdidos hacia todas direcciones y la ultima ……. Que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de Snape –no creo que nos quite 50 puntos a cada una de nosotras, y menos a una de sus mejores alumnas, dijo señalando a la de mirada pérdida-

Snape las miro con mucho desprecio, en especial a Queansey, se dio vuelta y salio de la mazmorra, no antes sin darle la orden a todos de dejar sus pociones sobre la mesa con sus nombres.

Harry se acerco

-hola, gracias por lo que hiciste, en serio, tu muy bien sabes de que en realidad Ron, … tu sabes… se quedo dormido-dijo este a Queansey

-no es nada Harry, a mi también me a pasado, mira te presento a mis amigas, ella es Hana,- dijo señalando a la de cabello rubio y gafas, esta solo lo miro de arriba abajo – no te preocupes, al principio ella es un poco amargada y antisocial, bueno siempre lo es- pero Queansey recibió un gran golpe, - en fin- dijo esta un poco adolorida – esta es Iris- dijo señalando a la de cabello y negro, ella sacudió su mano, un poco exagerado pero muy amistosamente –esta es Megan, dijo tomando del brazo a la de cabello …..- y finalmente ella es Shasta– dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rojo, esta solo sonrió

-mucho gusto, yo soy…-comenzó a decir Harry pero Iris lo detuvo

-si ya sabemos- dijo Iris animada

-bueno Harry un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Queansey le guiño un ojo y salio con sus amigas.

-Harry estaba apunto de salir, pero entonces vio a Malfoy colocando la poción sobre el escritorio de Snape, y sintió la necesidad de…

-gracias-

Malfoy se volteo y lo miro extrañado –de nada, como quieras-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-no lo se, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, y no me preguntes mas Potter- y salio de la mazmorra

-Draco espera!- ¿DRACO? ¿LE HABIA GRITADO ASI?

Este solo se dio la vuelta extrañado

-me gustaría que habláramos, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Hermione, así que te veo esta noche, yo te voy a buscar, y espero que no falles- y se fue, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía como la persona mas sucia del mundo, y así se fue con ese asco hacia la siguiente clase, adivinación.

Niños, tenemos que ver el futuro, miremos las estrellas del gran firmamento…-

Mientras la profesora hablaba Ron dormía y Harry miraba detenidamente la amiga de Hermione, la chica que la había saludado cuando las amigas de Gill discutían, la chica de Revenclaw, era extraña, tenia los ojos cerrados, como si de verdad intentara adivinar el futuro, pero sus labios se movían rápidamente, como quien tararea una canción y seguía el mismo ritmo golpeando suavemente la mesa con la uña de su dedo índice, miro hacia otro lado, estaba Queansey prestando mucha atención a las explicaciones de la profesora, miro hacia otro lado, Jordán estaba escondido tras el libro, quien no ve su baba resbalando por la mesa podría asegurar que estaba leyendo.

Harry no podía creer que esta clase fuera tan aburrida…

-TU, AMIGO, TIENES LA DESGRACIA MARCADA EN TU FRENTE-

Ron se levanto precipitadamente por el susto del grito, al igual que Jordan que había caído al piso

-_claro vieja boba, no ve que esa es la cicatriz que me dejo el peor mago del mundo cuando me intento matar_ -profesora, esa es una cicatriz- dijo este intentando ser amable

-Nooooooo, querido, no me refería a eso, tienes la desgracia en tu vida, las estrellas me lo dijeron ayer, TUUUU VASSSSS AAAAA MO, tojo, tojo, RIRRRRR.

-eso me lo dice todos los años profesora, y míreme, estoy vivo-

-bueno, si, jeje, mis predicciones a veces no son muy exactas, pero tienes la muerte marcada en tu frente, tienes que…-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Dean Tomas grito que ya era hora de cambio de clase y todos se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a salir, igual hiso Harry, pero este miro su reloj, faltaban 10 mints. La profesora miraba hacia todas partes extrañada, miro su reloj y grito –FALTAN 10 MINTS CHICOS VUELVAN- pero nadie la oyó.

Luego de esa clase siguieron 10 más, igual de aburridas.

Harry se dirigía a la biblioteca, tenia que investigar sobre los Trols y sobre el lugar donde habitaban. Al llegar se encontró a Nicky leyendo, estaba muy concentrada, tenia un libro de Gilderoy Lockhart.

-hola- dijo Harry animadamente, esta lo miro por encima del libro –hola- y volvió a sumergirse entre sus páginas

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- esta volvió a mirarlo por encima del libro, -nada- y volvió a la lectura

-que bien, jeje, bueno veo que estas ocupada mejor me voy-

Ella volvió a alzar la vista –esta bien- y volvió a su posición original.

Harry se dirigió a un estante grande, tomo un libro titulado "Los Trols, Místicos Seres", _-místicos y extremadamente violentos y brutos _se coloco en una mesa y comenzó a leer.

-Allí no encontraras lo que buscas, trata en este-

Harry alzo la mirada, era Nicky

-gracias-dijo este recibiendo el libro que esta le estaba ofreciendo

-sabes, no leo a Lockhart por que lo admire, en realidad suele relajarme, es tan irónico y gracioso lo que cuenta, que no lo tomo como un libro serio si no como un libro de comedia- dijo y rió un poco

-¿sabes donde vive ahora?-

-no, no lo se-

-vive en sanmungo, el pobre esta mal de la cabeza-

-¿y tu como sabes?-

-un día fuimos a visitar al padre de Ron y en uno de los pasillos no lo encontramos-

-¿en serio, sabia que terminaría con problemas psicológicos, bueno en realidad ya los tenia-

Ambos rieron

-HEY, BRIGHSTONE, HARRY-

Ambos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo

-yo me voy- dijo Nicky muy nerviosa

-espera- dijo Harry mientras que la tomaba del brazo – ¿A dónde vas?

-eeee… bueno… yo… este…- pero ya era tarde, los gemelos ya habían llegado

-hola Fred, hola George- dijo Nicky, un poco sonrojada

-hola chicos- dijo Harry mientras se hacían un saludo un poco extraño

-Nicky, ¿puedo hablar con tigo?- le pregunto George

-eeee… si… claro- y ambos se retiraron

-Nicky esta saliendo con George ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry intrigado.

-eso creo Harry, pero yo no me quedo con las dudas- dijo sacando una de sus orejas extensivas.

-oye Fred,-

-¿Qué, el mismo George me dio autorización ¿quieres oír?-

-pues si tienes permiso…-

Harry se acerco.

-Este…. Bueno… yo… quería invitarte a salir, sabes tu eres… una… chica muy linda… y… pues…. Me atraes-

Harry y Fred reían por lo bajo –sabes Harry, no pensé ver a mi hermano así de estupido por una mujer-

-yo no sabia que uno se oía tan estupido cuando esta enamorado- dijo Harry por lo bajo, pero al parecer Fred lo oyó pues le dio un codazo y rió un poco

-bueno… tu también… me pareces…. Una persona muy interesante, si, interesante-

-¿en serio, jmjm, bueno, jeje, entonces, ¿saldrías conmigo?-

-mmmm, no lo se-

Hubo un silencio prolongado

-esta bien, saldré contigo, solo dime cuando y donde-

-no lo se, este… que tal mañana, en la noche y yo te llevo-

-OK, entonces… nos vemos- y se oyó un pequeño beso

-jajajajajajajajajja hermano, sonabas tan estupido-

-¿en serio?- pregunto George muy preocupado

-no George, estuviste bien- dijo Harry, aunque Fred tenia la razón.

-hola chicos- se oyó una voz en el fondo

-Liz, hola, que gusto verte por aquí-

-e si claro, oigan ¿han visto a Hemy?-

-sabes hace rato que no la veo, anda desaparecida- le respondió Harry, -sabes yo te ayudo a buscarla ¿te parece?-

-OK, esta bien-

Adiós chicos- gritaron ambos.

Harry y Liz comenzaron a buscar salón por salón.

-Y tu ¿eres amiga de Hermione hace cuanto?-

-este año nos conocimos, fue una verdadera coincidencia sabes, ella y yo necesitábamos el mismo libro, y pues…, solo había uno, así que lo compartimos-

De repente venían caminando Queansey y sus amigas

-hola chicas- dijo Liz

-hola Liz- respondieron todas

-hola- dijo Harry y estas respondieron de la misma manera y siguieron su camino, pero antes Queansey había guiñado un ojo, como siempre

-¿las conoces?- dijeron los dos al tiempo y luego rieron

-ella toca conmigo en una banda-

-si ella ya me había contado que tenia una banda

-sabes, Gill tan bien toca allí-

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me había dicho?-

-a ella no le gusta ser pretenciosa, pero es la mejor pianista que he escuchado-

-me gustaría oírla ¿sabes?-

-por que no vas este 28, vamos a tocar-

-¿28, jajája, que gracioso, es el mismo día que Dean Tomas me dijo que tenía algo importante-

-claro tonto, Dean Tomas es el novio de Queansey, y pues ella lo invito para que la viera-

-DEAN Y QUEANSEY SON NOVIOS!-

-aja-

-Wow, qué pareja más dispareja-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-pues… Dean es un poco divertido, parrandero, tú sabes, pero Queansey es… algo extraña, sabes, parece que tuviera un tik en el ojo-

Liz rió largamente

-mirándolo desde tu punto, suena razonable- dijo esta cuando ya se había tranquilizado

- si lo se-

-bueno aquí te dejo Harry, me imagino que tienes Herbólogia, así que tienes que ir hasta la puerta, yo tengo que bajar por aquí, voy para las mazmorras, adiós Harry- y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Harry siguió derecho y salio a clases

Luego de Herbólogia se dirigieron al gran comedor, de allí se dirigieron a la sala común.

-¿y como te va con Malfoy?-pregunto Harry, por alguna extraña razón, sintió el impulso

-bien, bien- dijo esta extrañadísima

-me alegra-

Y así paso un largo silencio

-Ron ¿sabias que tu hermano sale con Nicky, la amiga de Gill?- Dijo Harry

-¿QUE?-

-aja-

-¿FRED O GEORGE?- pregunto Ron angustiado

-George por supuesto-Dijo Hermione

-¿GEORGE?- grito Ron, que casi le iba dando un infarto

-calmate Ron, no es para tanto-

-si Ron, Hermione tiene razón, calmate-

-no es el hecho de que mi hermano este saliendo con alguien, es el hecho de que este saliendo con ELLA-

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo, ella es una excelente persona, además, entre Fred y yo logramos unirlos- Dijo Hermione muy orgullosa

-TE VOY A…- pero antes de que Ron pronunciara algún hechizo a Hermione Harry ya había sacado la suya

-expeliarmus - Y la varita de Ron salio volando por los aires, pero este no se detuvo y salio tras Hermione que había saltado de su silla y había salido corriendo. Ron la persiguió por horas entre risas y amenazas, hasta que la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo

-eres, jaja, una, jaja, mala- y tomo un fuerte respiro, pues se estaba ahogando de tanto correr- amiga, jajajajajajajajajajaja-

-tu, jajája, también, jaja, y ahora, jajája, suéltame, jajája-

Harry solo los miraba extrañado, parecían niños chiquitos

-Ron, te informo que mañana tendrán su primera cita-

-eso no lo puedo permitir-

-¿pero que tiene de malo? No me digas que te gusta Nicky-

NOO, ¿esa neandertal y yo? NOOOOO-

-¿Por qué le dices así?- dijo Harry intrigado

-es que ella es una tramposa, la vez pasada me la encontré en el comedor e hicimos una apuesta a ver quien comía mas, y ella me gano, no se como, ella es mujer, es imposible, es mi rival, la detesto, es una tramposa es…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, así que es por eso que la odias tanto, pobeshito al bebe le hirieron el corazoncito, shi, ¿a ver, que es e bebe-Dijo Hermione

Harry rió un poco pero sin que Ron se diera cuenta, pero pronto se dieron cuenta, Harry y Hermione, que se habían pasado pues Ron tenia la cabeza gacha y no decía nada

-lo siento, no quise propasarme- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de verlo a los ojos pero su cabellos los tapaba

-no es nada Hermione, solo que estoy un poco cansado de ser el bufón del grupo-

-Ron, tu no eres el bufón del grupo, eres el mejor amigo, el mas valiente, ERES SIR RON WEASLEY DE LA CORTE MAYOR – dijo Harry mientras Ron levantaba la cabeza y sonreía un poco

-así es Ron, ese es mi chico- dijo Hermione y se le tiro encima y le dio un gran abrazo –vamos Harry únetenos-

-bueno…este…es que yo… tu sabes… dos hombres….- pero antes de que terminara de hablar Hermione lo había jalado y lo había unido al abrazo colectivo

-Ron ¿no te sientes… tu sabes… algo raro?-

-si un poco la verdad-

-UD QUE LES PASA, PAR DE GAYS, ES UN ABRAZO DE AMISTAD!- tomo aire- Uds. definitivamente no tienen remedio-

Ellos dos rieron

-bueno yo me voy a dormir, tengo sueño, mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas, entre esas tengo que arreglar algo con Dumbledore sobre el P.E.D.D.O

-EL P.E.D.D.O, MALFOY!- Grito Harry y salio corriendo hacia la sala de Slytherin, en la cual se encontraba una sombra.

-al fin te dignas a llegar Potter, pensé que no vendrías, que te habías acobardado-

-no es eso, es que tenia cosas que hacer- dijo Harry y se acerco a Draco, en ese instante paso un gato, pero no era el de Filch, este era mas lindo, era negro con rallas grises que salio corriendo y entro a una habitación

-¿un gato aquí?- pregunto Draco muy extrañado

-bueno pudo salir de cualquier parte-

-pues si-

Y ambos caminaron hasta el gran comedor

-y entonces Potter ¿Qué querías hablar con migo?-

-bueno, yo quería hacer las pases con tigo Malfoy, lo hago por mi amiga Hermione-

-creo que es buena idea-

-bueno, además porque estoy empezando a pensar que no eres tan malo después de todo-

-bueno, gracias, y tu no eres tan odioso y asqueroso después de todo. Mira Potter, se que tu crees que yo sigo a quien-tu-y-yo-sabemos…

-Voldemort-

-aja, en fin, se que tu crees eso, pero no es así, desde que el volvió a aparecer en la vida de mi padre el no ha tenido mas tiempo para pasarla con migo, nunca esta en casa y yo siempre soy el segundón, no sabes cuanto lo odio, y aun peor, mi padre me obliga a idolatrarlo.

Por si no fuera poco, mis amigos se le unieron, y si no fuera por la estupida capa que el quería, mi madre…- Draco cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula

_Deberás que se debe sentir mal, pues se esta desahogando con migo_

- yo se como te sientes Malfoy-

- lo se Potter, por eso desde que me paso esto, me doy cuenta de que tu de verdad has sufrido, y de alguna forma, tu y yo tenemos algo en común-

-si, pero tu conociste a tu madre, yo…-

-tu los perdiste a ambos, aunque, de cierta forma, yo también, menos mal que aun tengo a mi tía…- pero Draco en seguida freno en seco

-¿tu tía?-

Pero Malfoy solo comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente

-MALFOY! ¿Cuál tía?-

-este… bueno… es que…, bueno esta bien, es que muchas veces, cuando mi madre y mi padre viajaban, me dejaban donde mi tía Éter y pues…-

-¿Éter? espera, ese nombre lo e oído-

-claro Potter, Éter Hallow, la mama de Gill-

Harry solo silenció

-en fin, prácticamente yo me críe con Gill y con mi tía, papa y Corvus siempre fueron muy unidos y casi siempre nos reuníamos en la casa del otro, pero la única que nos cuidaba y no estaba en las macabras conversaciones era mi tía Éter, que siempre estaba con nosotros.

-eso quiere decir que tu…-

-.si, en realidad cuando estaba en casa de mi tía podía ser yo en realidad, pero cuando estaba en mi casa y mas cuando estaba mi papá, tenia que fingir, poco a poco me acostumbre-

-¿y tu odio hacia mi también fue fingido entonces?-

-no, en realidad a ti si te odiaba demasiado, yo siempre pensé que tu eras el culpable de que Voldemort estuviera de nuevo aquí y de que destruyera mi familia, cuando mataron a mi madre te odie aun mas, pero luego Hermione me ayudo a comprenderte un poco Potter, y ahora se que tu solo eres una victima también-

-eso quiere decir que no hay más rencor entre nosotros-

-si Potter, es mas, ahora odio a mi padre tanto como te odie a ti, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por verlo en Azcaban, no lo había hecho antes por mi madre, pero ahora se que es un loco desquiciado que mato a su propia esposa y podría matar a su hijo, estoy 100 seguro de que quiero verlo preso. Se que nuestra relación se veía fuerte, pero no lo era, era solo pretensión, yo recibí millones de abusos por parte de el.

-en serio se veían el uno para el otro, de tal palo tal varita, hijo de Hipogrifo sale alado-

Esto provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Malfoy, algo que Harry no había visto nunca, siempre había visto una sonrisa macabra, pero nunca alegre sobre su rostro, y esa expresión que tenia de estar oliendo heces fecales desechadas por los seres vivos para sacar de su organismo material inservible sólido, que suele ser bien desagradable, mas conocido, entre lo humanos como m'&, había desaparecido

-¿entonces que Malfoy?- dijo este largándole la mano- ¿las paces?-

Malfoy largo la suya, pero en el momento de estrechárselas este la paso de largo y se peino, Harry al ver su cara se dio cuenta que había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, así Harry comprendió que se trataba de una broma y comenzó a reír, al igual que Draco

Estos dos se estrecharon la mano y se despidieron de una forma muy amistosa y se fueron cada uno hacia sus salas.

(Bueno hasta aquí llegue esta noche, gracias a todas por la inspiración PA escribir este ff, espero les este gustando, cualquier reclamo esta bien recibido solo acérquese a servicio al cliente, a no que pena, eso es otra clase de servicio.

Si tienen algo que decir o agregar solo opónganlo.

Créditos a:

Maria Claudia Bolívar Peña, mas conocida como "Nicky, la matona de gente y comida", gracias por la inspiración! Y por meterme en el mundo del ff.

A las de 9, mas conocidas como l"as amigas extrañas de Maria Claudia"

A Lucia, mas conocida como "la mil risas", por amenazarme para que escriba

Y a las demás un beso chao.)

Al otro día Harry se levanto y despertó a Ron.

Se la pasaron de clase en clase sin hacer nada, pero en la noche Ron y Harry se fueron junto con Fred, adivinen para que, para espiar a Nicky y a George!.

Ellos habían salido del castillo hacia Hogsmade por unos pasadizos, que Harry, Ron y Fred también tomaron y llegaron hasta "las tres escobas", donde George había apartado una mesa que tenia dos cervezas de mantequilla. Fred saco sus orejas extensivas y comenzaron a oír sus conversaciones

-me encanta la cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Nicky

-a mi también-

Hubo un gran silencio

-no puedo creer que mi hermano este saliendo con ESTA, mínimo se come toda la comida del lugar, incluso se comerá las mesas, las sillas, A MI HERMA……-

-SHHHHHHHHHH, cállate Ron, no nos dejas oír-

-ES QUE….- pero ambos le dieron un codazo y este prefirió callarse

-y ¿que música te gusta?- pregunto George

-me gusta el rock progresivo, igual que a Gill y April-

-y ¿Cuáles son tus grupos favoritos?-

-este, mmmm, bueno, Magos 5, good wizard, Ashlesy Sipsoshky y ahora Gill me a hecho enamorarme de uno que se llama Ricordelos Arjimios-

-si los he oído, pero de todos esos solo me gusta good wizard, la verdad que a mi me gusta el rock un poco mas pesado como varitas y mandrágoras (guns and roses), el mago de oz, y otros mas-

Otro gran silencio

-supe que tienes una banda ¿Qué tocas?- pregunto George intentando reanudar la conversación-

-si, tenemos una banda, somos April en la Batería, Gill en el piano, Annie en la guitarra eléctrica, Hana en las mezclas, Shasta el bajo, Megan en el violín eléctrico, Liz e Iris cantan, y por supuesto yo, en la guitarra acústica y en los coros junto con April y Annie –

-Wow, son bastantes, y ¿como0 se llaman?-

-THE ICE DRAGONS-

-THE ICE DRAGONS., es un nombre interesante-

-si lo es- dijo esta sonrojada-

Y así se la pasaron hablando de gustos y disgustos.

-me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo- se apresuro a decir George cuando se estaban levantando de la mesa

-a mi también, pero George…estés…bueno… no me gustaría que mis amigas se enteraran de que estamos saliendo….es que… son un poco molestas con eso de las citas y no quiero tenerlas encima mío cantando canciones ridículas… tu entiendes ¿verdad?-

-si- dijo este en un tono desairado

-no te pongas así, ¿sabes que, tengo una idea, por que no decimos que estamos saliendo el día de la presentación de mi banda, así todos lo sabrán, ¿Qué te parece?-

-sabes, es una buena idea-

Ambos salieron de las tres escobas, Harry, Fred y Ron se habían escondido rápidamente

-fuiu, casi nos pillan- dijo Harry mientras veía a los otros dos, pero estos estaban tiesos como unas estatuas y miraban con cara de terror hacia el frente, Harry vio como un diminuto dedo de Ron se movió y señalaba tras el, Harry se dio la vuelta y metió un salto del susto que le ocasiono oír el grito de Nicky –QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ, METICHES, SAPOS, ESTUPIDOS, LOS VOY A….- pero George había tomado a Nicky de la cintura con un brazo y con la mano del otro brazo le tapo la boca y se la llevo cargada de esta forma, esta solo pataleaba intentando soltarse, George la soltó, ella iba a comenzar a gritar de nuevo pero George la callo plantándole un beso, mientras que con la mano nos hacia señas de que desaparecíamos de allí.

Aunque salieron corriendo, Harry pudo ver que la reacción de Nicky, que no se la esperaba, pues alcanzo a ver la cara de furia de Nicky y la mano marcada en el cachete de George.

-creo que ese truco no le salio nada bien a George- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Fred mientras tomaban aliento

-acabo de ver como Nicky cacheteaba a tu hermano-

-Jajajajajajaja, eso le pasa por andar besando a la violenta esa, parece un Trol golpeando a todo el que se le aparece, no me la imagino con mazo, seria mortal, y con 10 veces su tamaño NOOOOOOO, NOS MURIMOS TODOS-

-bien Ron, se dice MO-RI-MOS-le corrigió Harry

-¿y yo que dije?-

-murimos-repitió Fred

-¿y como es?-

-MO-RI-MOS Ron –MOOOOOO- RI-MOS- dijo Harry ya desesperado

-¿y como es que era?- pregunto Ron, pero Harry y Fred le pegaron en la cabeza y lo dejaron tirado

-Jajajajaja, chicos, era una pequeña bromilla, no se pongan así-

LA BANDA!

Así Pasaron los días, un hola aquí y un hola por allá, entre Harry y Gill aun no sucedía nada, ella últimamente estaba metida en sus trabajos y Harry también, solo podían darse una sonrisa cuando iban por los pasillos, si es que no tenían que correr.

Nicky aun seguía MUY enfadada con George por pasarse de lanza, cada vez que lo veía, si no lo mataba con la mirada entonces hacia comentarios " indirectos" sobre aquellos que son unos patanes y se creen los Wow, y por alguna razón, Harry terminaba entre esos ( el aun no sabe por que ella lo odia tanto) .

Así llegamos al 28 de Agosto, Harry por fin vería a Gill tocar, pero seria sorpresa, pues ella no tenia idea que el sabia que ella tocaba el piano y que tendrían ensayo ese día.

-OK, TU QUEANSEY ACOMODA EL MICROFONO NO LO COJAS ASI, TU GILL DEJA DE HABLAR Y PONTE SERIA, ANNIE! NO TE PINTES LAS UÑAS MIENTRAS ENSALLAMOS…-

-MIS UÑAS TIENEN QUE IR CON MI GUITARRA, VEZ- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la guitarra, ambas de un color morado claro

-A MI NO ME IMPORTA! PONTE EN TU LUGAR-

-ERES UNA AMARGADA-

-TU UNA BARBIE PLASTICA-

-MARGINADA-

-MATERIALISTA-

-ANTISOCIAL-

-MULTY DIETAS-

-MANDONA-

-MI VIDA, AUNQUE LA MOSCA SE VISTA DE CEDA, MOSCA SE QUEDA-

-QUE TE PASA NEANDERTAL, ADEMAS NO ES MOSCA ES MONA!-

-ME VALE, ADEMAS LA MOSCA SE PARECE MAS A TI, ES IGUALITA DE FEA Y DE…-

-SEEEE CAAALLLAAAN YYYAAAA, ¿Qué? ¿SOY LA UNICA QUE PONE EL ORDEN AQUÍ, CARAJO, CADA QUIEN SE ME LARGA PARA SU PUESTO!- dijo Gill quien estaba bien enfadada, Harry nunca la había visto así (Harry estaba escondido para que Gill no lo viera)

-OK, listas, A TOCAR!-dijo Gill mientras hacia una seña con la mano

Comenzó Nicky con una excelente interpretación en la guitarra, a la cual se le unió Gill con un piano muy suave y Megan comenzó un hermoso violín. Queansey comenzó a hacer una especie de fondo con su voz, cuando de repente Shasta y Annie comenzaron con el bajo y la guitarra eléctrica y April con la batería, era un ritmo rock, pero suave y en el fondo se oían algunas mezclas de Hana. Y así Iris, Queansey y Liz comenzaron a cantar:

- I don't now how, people can survive, without someone on them side.

I don't how, people can see up, and at look at the stars alone…

(N/A ES INVENTADA, TENEMOS QUE SER ORIGINALES, CADA QUIEN PONGALE RITMO)

En ese instante Harry salio de donde estaba y se sentó en la primera fila, Gill no se había dado cuenta, pero al verlo se oyó una terrible desentonación en el piano que hiso que todas se taparan los oídos, incluyendo al mismo Harry.

-¿QUE RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ?-

-vine a verte- dijo este con toda serenidad

Gill solo lo miro con cara de reproche y bajo del escenario

-¿Quién te dijo que yo tocaba aquí y que hoy teníamos ensayo?-

Harry solo miro a Queansey, Gill la volteo a mirar y volteo los ojos

-bueno, ya estas aquí, ni modo-

-que ánimos de verme!-

Gill le sonrió – no es eso, es que… me da pena-

-si tocas en frente de más de mil niños, como te va a dar pena tocar enfrente de mi presencia-

-ja ja, es que es por eso… por ser precisamente tu-

Harry arqueo la ceja

- esta bien, are el intento- y volvió a su posición y cerro los ojos –empecemos desde el coro- y coloco las manos en el piano –una, dos tres…-.

-….Without your kiss, without your smile, without your everything…-

Gill tocaba con los ojos cerrados y así prosiguió hasta terminada la canción.

Bajo del escenario cuando Ron llego

-hola Harry, hola Gill, que pena llegar tarde, tenia que deshacerme de una persona un poco molesta-

-¿Quién?- preguntaron ambos al tiempo

-Mirtley la llorona- dijo este como si fuera muy obvio, pero Harry y Gill lo miraron realmente extrañados

-¿Mirtley?- pregunto Gill

-aja, me ha perseguido por todo el colegio, desde esta mañana que entre al baño con Hermione para que me enseñara un nuevo hechizo de protección y en una de esas "salve" a Mirtley de una segunda muerte segura, desde entonces me vive correteando por todo el colegio-

-¿segunda muerte?- dijeron ambos

-si, pues, no es que se fuera a morir de nuevo, es que le pareció heroico que arriesgara mi vida para salvar a alguien que ya estaba muerto, sabes… no la salve… Hermione lanzo el hechizo y… pues uds saben… una reacción-

-¿y dices que salió del baño y vive por hay como loca volando?-dijo Gill muy extrañada

-si, todos están extrañados, Harry ¿tu sabes si esa ley de que las mujeres no pueden entrar a los dormitorios de los hombres si tienen malas intenciones funciona para fantasmas? No me gustaría encontrármela al lado de mi cama una mañana al despertar, seria…-

Pero Ron fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor seguido por un gran llanto

-creo que hay viene tu novia Ron- dijo Harry pero Gill lo miro severamente y este prefirió callar

-ESCONDAME SE LOS PIDO, POR FAVOR!-

-ve Ron, metete aquí, le dijo Gill y le señalo la batería

-hola, permiso- le dijo Ron a April, que lo miro extrañado. Ron se metió entre los tambores

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN, DOOOOOOONDEEEEEEEEE ESTAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS MI BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO hhhhhEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE- gritaba Mirtley mientras volaba por el techo del salón donde se encontraban.

-tuuuuuu, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy, oooooooooooohhh, tuuuuuuuuuu, looooooooooooooooooo conoces, yooooooooooo teeeeeeeee heeeeee visto coooooooooooon ellllllllllllllllll- le dijo a Harry

-no Mirtley, no lo he visto ¿ya buscaste en la biblioteca, el lee mucho-

-graaaaaaaaaccciiiiiiiiiaaaaaaasss Haaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy- y salio volando de nuevo con los mismos gritos.

-jajája. Ron ya puedes salir- le dijo April mientras le largaba su mano

-gracias- dijo este mientras tomaba su mano y se incorporaba – que acogedora batería tienes- se quejo mientras colocaba la mano en su espalda e intentaba acomodársela

-jajajajajaj, a veces duermo en ella-

-QUE!. ESTAS LOCA!-

-es una broma Ron-

-ah, yo si decía!- y ambos rieron

Harry estaba distraído oyendo la conversación entre April y Ron cuando la voz de Gill lo hiso reincorporarse

-Harry…sabes… no hemos tenido tiempo… para pasarla juntos-

Harry le Sonrió -de eso quería hablar contigo-

La verdad es que Harry venia pensando los mismo esos ultimaos días, el quería formalizar su relación con Gill, pero el solo pensarlo lo ponía nervioso.

-¿podría hablar contigo hoy, a solas?- dijo Harry

-claro, por que no salimos-

-no, ahora no, yo te busco-

-OK, ¿a que hora?-

- no te preocupes yo te busco-

-bueno, oye, voy a… ensayar- y se dirigió de nuevo a su piano y comenzaron de nuevo.

Terminado el ensayo todos se despidieron animadamente y cada quien se fue con su grupo

-Harry, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Hermione cuando se encontraron en el pasillo – te estuve buscando, necesito que me ayudes-

-y eso ¿en que necesitas tu ayuda Hermione?-

-ja, ja, ja, eres tan gracioso, como sea, necesito que me ayudes dándome información sobre la capa que te dio tu padre-

Harry solo se quedó en silencio

-se que no es un tema de tu agrado, pero necesito saber de donde la saco tu padre, estoy investigando la proveniencia de las capas mágicas existentes, y encontré una historia… - y bajo la voz- en un libro que estaba en la parte prohibida de la escuela, en la que hablan sobre 4 capas-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con migo?

-pues... que una de esas capas es la de invisibilidad, que fue creada por Godric Griffindor, lo que no se es como llego a tu padre-

-la verdad que yo tampoco lo se Hermione, solo se que un día apareció bajo mi cama envuelta en papel regalo, y… ¿Qué mas capas has encontrado?-

-Existe otra capa, la de protección, que corresponde a la casa de Revenclaw y una que fue destruida…-

-la de Slitherin-

-si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-deducción-

-bien…. Como te decía, esa capa fue destruida, y pues según decía el libro, duplicaba el poder de quien la usase-

-una capa muy poderosa, una gran razón para destruirla con Voldemort por allí-

Hermione ni se inmuto al oír el nombre del señor oscuro, pues ya estaba acostumbrada

-¿y Ron?- pregunto esta mirando hacia todos los lados

-no lo se…. hace unos momentos estaba aquí-

-el no venia contigo-

-¿no?-

.no Harry, tu venias solo-

-OK….- dijo este extrañado –esto esta más raro que las apariciones de Queansey-

-¿qué?-

-nada, no me hagas caso, lo voy a ir a buscar ¿me acompañas?-

-me encantaría Harry, pero Draco y yo estamos muy ocupados, por un lado con lo del P.E.D.D.O. y por otro con lo de la investigación-

-si claro Hermione, no te preocupes, iré solo-

-esta bien Harry, nos vemos en la sala común-

-AVISAME SI ENCUENTRAS ALGO MAS!- le grito Harry a Hermione que ya había salido corriendo por el pasillo que iba para la Biblioteca

-SI HARRY, NO TE PEROCUPES- y se perdió en la esquina.

LA CAPA DE GILL

Harry caminaba por los pasillos pensativo mientras se dirigía a la clase de historia de la magia cuando se encontró con Ron.

-RON, hey! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-pero si te lo dije Harry, te dije que iba a ir un segundo a los jardines-

.tu ¿en los jardines?-

-si ¿Qué tiene, estaba buscando a Hermione, April me dijo que la había visto afuera

-yo acabo de hablar con ella hace unos segundos-

-¿y sabes a donde fue?-

-pues… en realidad no, ella salio algo apurada-

-rayos, me tocara esperar a que lleguemos a la sala-

Y así Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la clase de historia de la magia, que estuvo un poco mas interesante que la ves pasada.

En la sala de griffindor..

-Hey Hermione, ¿encontraste algo mas?-

-no, nada Harry, la verdad es que ha sido un poco difícil, es como si los libros que hablan sobre las capas ya no existieran-

-pero ¿estas segura, es decir tiene que haber algún libro-

-lo hay Harry, pero esta mas allá de mis limites, entre a la parte prohibida de la biblioteca, pero solo superficialmente, necesito mas tiempo para investigar a fondo… y pues la poción de camuflaje que encontré en uno de los libros de la biblioteca no es de larga duración además.. sin tu capa.. es casi imposible.

Harry solo suspiro

-lo siento-

-no, tienes razón, oye Hermione, cambiando el tema, ¿Qué lugar podría ser bueno para una cita?.. tu me entiendes-

-aja!- dijo esta mientras sonreía –pues.. no se… tal vez seria bueno llevarla a las cocinas… es decir.. Dobby te ayudaría, una cena romántica-

-WOW Hermione, que idea, iré a hablar con Dobby-

Y salio corriendo para las cocinas.

-pss, Dobby- susurro Harry al estar adentro

-Señor Potter, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Dobby necesito tu ayuda-

-como UD diga señor Potter, el señor Potter sabe que cuenta con Dobby-

-gracias, mira es que quiero tener una cena muy especial.. con… una chica-

-EL SEÑOR POTTER ESTA ENAMORADO!-

-shhhh! Dobby- dijo este mientras le tapaba la boca –un poco mas de prudencia por favor-

-lo siento señor Potter, Dobby es un tonto-

-esta bien, ¿cuento contigo?-

-claro el señor Potter puede contar con Dobby-

-gracias, entonces no me demoro, vengo enseguida- y salió corriendo para la sala de griffindor, subió rápido las escaleras sin prestar atención a las preguntas de sus amigos, tomo una pluma y un pedazo, mal arrancado, de un rollo de pergamino.

Escribió: _Gill te veo a la salida de tu casa, att: Harry Potter_

Amarro el pedazo de papel a la pata de hedwig que salió volando hacia la torre de Hufflepuff silenciosamente.

Luego, Harry salio corriendo a la sala de Hufflepuff y se escondió en una columna

De repente se oye la estatua correrse

-¿Harry estas allí?-

Harry salio de la columna,- si aquí estoy-

-hola!- dijo esta dándole un abraso que este le devolvió y luego hizo algo que el no esperaba, le dio un tierno beso

Harry solo le sonrió y la tomo de la mano –vamos- le susurro al oído-

Harry y Gill caminaron hasta las cocinas, claro, cuidadosamente para no ser vistos.

Al llegar había una pequeña mesa al lado de una de las chimeneas que se encontraban allí, tenia un mantelito blanco y unas velas.

-Es muy lindo Harry-

Harry le sonrió de nuevo y le corrió la silla para que esta se sentara

-gracias-

Repentinamente apareció una pequeña bandeja de plata en el medio de la mesa, seguida de dos platos de oro con sus respectivos cubiertos.

Harry destapo la bandeja en la que se encontraban aperitivos de todo tipo, cuidadosamente le sirvió a Gill.

-esto esta delicioso!-dijo Gill mientras tomaba unas tostadas cubiertas con una rica crema

-si, lo esta-

Al terminar con los aperitivos, apareció otra bandeja, esta traía un hermoso pavo a la naranja, que se sirvieron muy gustosos.

Hablaban mientras comían, Gill sobre su banda y Harry sobre sus hazañas de los años anteriores.

-gracias Harry todo estuvo delicioso-

-todo para ti-

Gill le sonrió.

Harry se armo de valor, sabia que tenia que decírselo, pero no sabia como.

.Gill… este… es que yo quería hablar contigo-

Gill solo lo miraba

-es que …. Este.. bueno… lo que pasa.. es que tu sabes todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y pues… me encantaría.. tu sabes.. formalizar la relación, ¿Gill tu quisieras ser… Mi novia?

Gill se sonrojó un montón, casi tenia el color de la bufanda de Harry

-a.. mi.. me encantaría Harry- dijo esta con la cabeza gacha

Harry la tomo de la quijada y le subió el rostro dándole un suave pero tierno beso

Ambos se quedaron mirando por largo rato, hasta que Dobby los saco de su inmersión amorosa.

-SEÑOR POTTER, DEBEN SALIR DE AQUÍ, EL SEÑOR SNAPE VIENE EN CAMINO, ELFOS QUE VIGILABAN LA PUERTA LE HAN AVISADO A DOBBY SEÑOR-

-o no..- Harry tomo rápidamente la mano a Gill –Dobby, muchas gracias por todo, yo veré como agradecerte luego- y salio corriendo con ella.

Harry se detuvo en una columna y sacó un pequeño pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurro Harry mientras colocaba su varita sobre el pergamino, en seguida este comenzó a mostrar un mapa

-¿Qué haces?¿que es eso?-

-luego te explico Gill, por ahora sígueme- le dijo Harry mientras revisaba cuidadosamente el mapa.

Afortunadamente, había un pasadizo muy cerca de donde estaban, bajo una de las estufas, que los llevaría justo frente a la casa de Hufflepuff.

Ambos caminaron un largo trecho hasta que se encontraron con unas escaleras que daban a una baldosa del pasillo

-listo, llegamos-

-¿Dónde estamos Harry?-

-estamos justo frente a tu casa- y le hizo un ademán para que subiera, le dio una ultima mirada al mapa para asegurarse de que no había nadie y subió las escaleras. Gill ya estaba arriba.

-travesura realizada- dijo Harry y el mapa se borro, quedando la hoja de pergamino completamente vacía.

-que extraño, déjame ver..- dijo Gill que estaba mirando sobre el hombro de Harry y tomaba suavemente el pergamino -¿Qué es?-

-es el mapa del merodeador, perteneció al grupo de alumnos mas causa problemas de la escuela-

-¿y se supone que te muestra todo el colegio?-

-aja, y te muestra la gente que esta por allí, con el fue con el que descubrimos que peter pettigrew estaba vivo-

-es muy interesante-

- lo se, me ha servido de mucho-

Gill miraba el pergamino muy de cerca, sorprendida -¿y como funciona?-

-es secreto- dijo Harry graciosamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-es injusto...mmmm… veamos… tu dijiste algo como.. Prometo no hacer nada bueno- dijo mientras colocaba su varita sobre el pergamino, pero este en vez de mostrar el mapa reveló un mensaje gracioso –OYE, ESO ES ALGO GROSERO!- dijo Gill mientras le mostraba el mensaje en el pergamino, Harry solo rió por lo bajo

-tienes que decir las palabras exactas, pero otro día te lo mostrare, ya basta de aventuras por hoy, la señorita se debe ir a dormir-

-Perdón!- dijo esta con cara irónica –quien es el señor para mandarme a dormir-

Harry se acerco a su rostro –desde hoy soy..-

Pero un ruido los distrajo, alguien estaba a la vuelta del pasillo, Harry iba a salir corriendo, pero Gill dijo rápidamente la palabra mágica, y la estatua se abrió, tomo a Harry rápidamente por la manga de su capa y lo atrajo hacia la sala, donde cayeron ambos de espaldas y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, la sala estaba vacía.

-jajaja, esto es muy gracioso, jajaja, de verdad Harry fue una noche estupenda- le dijo Gill mientras lo abrazaba en el piso

-jajaja, yo también la disfrute mucho..- Harry tomo un gran respiro –te amo, no lo olvides- y coloco su mano sobre la de ella, y Gill le devolvió el gesto con un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se levanto del suelo y le brindo su mano a Gill para ayudarla a colocarse de pie –Es mejor que me valla ya-

-pero Harry, ¿y si esa persona aun esta allí?

-para eso tengo esto- dijo señalando el mapa

-si, es cierto lo olvidaba, entonces que pases buena noche-

-gracias, tu también- dijo este y le dio un beso a Gill, de esos que parecen durar una eternidad y salio de la sala, estando afuera miro el mapa y se aseguro de que nadie estuviera por allí, fuera lo que fuese, no estaba en el mapa.

-JAJAJAJA, Tan tarde se acostaron que este aun sigue durmiendo!-

Harry se levanto, y miro con el rabillo del ojo a un chico pelirrojo que se reía junto a otro chico de piel negra.

-¿que hacen mirándome de esa manera?

Ron y Jordan solo se sobresaltaron un poco, y luego se rieron aun más.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita Harry?- pregunto Ron

-bien, bien gracias….eh… ¿que cita?-

-juajuajua, si es que estas bien dormido! –

-ummmm…digamos que si un poco, y me gustaría seguir durmiendo-

-nop, ya es hora de ir a clase-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-son las…. 7:30- dijo Jordan

-¿QUE, Maldición- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de un salto y se dirigía al baño, tomo una ducha súper rápida y se vistió con tal rapidez que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

-Bien, abran sus libros en la Pág. # 34, hoy veremos como preparar la poción para la picadura de…-

-bla, bla bla, todo eso es puro bla, bla, bla, si Snape no se pusiera a bla, bla, bla entonces no tendría que decir que eso es puro bla, bla, bla lo que dice Snape, que solo sabe decir bla, bla, bla, además el bla…-

-SI VUELVES A DECIR UNA VES MAS BLA TE JURO QUE TE PARTO EL CUEDERNO EN TU CABEZOTA!- le grito Nicky a April

-April, a ti la tinta te afecta ¿verdad?- le dijo Annie mientras sacudía de un lado a otro el frasco de la tinta, en una de esas un montón de tinte color negro salio volando y le caló a Gill en la bufanda y la otra mitad cayo dentro del caldero arruinando la poción

-ah, quédense quietas! Me desesperan! Me exasperan! Me enloquecen,me..-

-me matan, son torpes, bla, bla bla- termino April imitando la voz de Gill

-te lo advertí- dijo Nicky mientras le pegaba con el libro a April y Annie simplemente reía a carcajadas.

Harry miraba esta graciosa escena desde su puesto, podía ver el gran chichón que se le formaba a April, mientras Nicky y Annie se burlaban y Gill lloraba de la desesperación.

-50 puntos menos para Hufflepuf- dijo Snape y las saco de clase con un castigo para el fin de semana

Al salir de clase Harry se encontró con las chicas que aun discutían

-ES TU CULPA, COMO LA VEZ PASADA CON LA TORRE- le gritaba April a Nicky

-NO LO ES, ANNIE ES LA CULPABLE- se defendía Nicky

-HARRY,- grito Gill mientras se le tiraba en un abrazo –Por favor, ayúdame, QUITAMELAS DE ENCIMA!-

-A NO!. GILL! VUELVE, ESTO ES ENTRE TODAS!- le grito April –SUELTA A HARRY Y VEN AQUÍ, AFRONTA LAS COSAS COMO TODA UNA MALFOY-

-YO NO ESTABA EN ESO, ASI QUE CALLENSE, USTEDES ARRUINARON MI BUFANDA! LA UNICA QUE TENIA! ADEMAS SAQUE CERO EN POCIONES, ADEMAS, NO SOY MALFOY, ME NIEGO, NO LO SOY!-

Harry se quito su bufanda y rodeó el cuello de Gill con esta, mientras le decía en vos baja –tal vez no sea de Hufflepuf pero es de un Griffindor que te quiere mucho, además, mira tiene amarillo- le dijo Harry y le guiño un ojo –y para mi solo eres Malfoy por apellido, pero tu eres toda una Hallow-

Gill solo suspiro –lamento haber arruinado nuestro fin de semana, quería estar contigo-

-esta bien, te buscare temprano y te acompañare, lo prometo-

-gracias Harry- le dijo Gill y estaba a punto de darle un beso cuándo ambos se dieron cuenta de que había un gran silencio, cuando miraron a los demás, todos estaban mirándolos, April, Annie, Hermione y Ron los miraban con dulzura y Nicky con asco.

-QUE MIRAN! DESOCUPADOS, esto… es… vergonzoso- dijo Gill, miro a Harry, le dio una tierna mirada y salio corriendo, detrás de ella iban las demás, muertas de la risa mientras le preguntaban un montón de cosas

-así que ha aceptado!- dijo Hermione en señal de triunfo

-¿ah? ¿Como lo sabes?-

-soy una chica Harry,… felicitaciones-

-eh… si claro… gracias, gracias por la idea!-

-de nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo-

-y conmigo también Harry- dijo Ron mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

El día continúo aburrido, no vieron nada nuevo… solo… lo de siempre.

Al siguiente día…..

-APURATE RON, no la voy a alcanzar-

-Lo se, lo se, ya voy- dijo Ron mientras terminaba de colocarse la cadena con el medallón que le había regalado su mamá-

Harry y Ron salieron de la casa común de Griffindor y se dirigieron a la de Hufflepuf

-QUE ME DEJES ENTRAR!-

-no-

-DEJAME ENTRAR, HOY ESTOY MUY ESTRESADO, NO TE LA QUERRAS VER CONMIGO!-

-no-

-MIRA! PEDASO DE ROCA INSERVIBLE O ME DEJAS ENTRAR O…-

-no-

-hola Harry, hola Ron- dijo Annie que había oído los gritos y había abierto o bueno… movido la estatua- por que no entran- pero ellos no le prestaron atención -¿eh?- Annie estaba un poco perdida, Harry y Ron aun seguían discutiendo con la estatua que ya se había abierto

-TU TIENES ALGO CONTRA MI, ¿VERDAD, DIMELO, ANDA, SE TODO UN TROL!-

-no-

-NO SABES OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA NO!- dijo Ron que hasta entonces no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra

-EXACTO, ¿NO SABES OTRA COSA, ROCA ESTUPIDA?-

-no-

-AGH!-

-eh… chicos, por aquí- dijo Annie, esta vez con éxito

-Annie, gracias a Merlín, menos mal, ya Harry me estaba volviendo loco!-

-pasen por aquí-

-gracias- dijo Ron mientras pasaba por la puerta, Harry solo miro la estatua con odio y esta como respuesta se cerro

-no pasaras por decirme estupida, no soy estupida, ahora ¿Quién es el estupido, ña, ña, ña, ña-

Pero enseguida se volvió a abrir

-cállate Rodolfus! Y déjalo entrar- le dijo Annie a la gigantesca masa de piedra

-no me llamo Rodolfus- dijo la estatua con amargura

-me vale un cuerno como te llames, para mi eres Rodolfus, además, eso no importa DEJALO ENTRAR YA!-

-si señorita- dijo "Rodolfus" y dejo entrar a Harry pero cuando estaba pasando se cerro un poco para darle un golpe, Harry no dijo nada

-ah, eres tu- dijo Nicky

-si, ¿a quien esperabas?- dijo Harry que estaba bastante irritado

-eso no te importa, ella esta arriba-

-yo te llevo Harry- dijo Annie –esperame un segundo Ron, ya seguiremos conversando- y ambos subieron por las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de chicas

-bien, vamos a ver si tus intenciones son buenas, toma el pomo de la puerta-

-e… si claro…- Harry coloco la mano en el chapa de la puerta… nada paso

-bien, eso quiere decir que tus intenciones son buenas, entra-

Adentro, Annie le señalo una cama, en la cual en la pared del fondo había un montón de fotos pegadas a un corcho gigante enmarcado lleno de chinches que sostenían las innumerables fotos e imágenes, tanto mágicas como no mágicas. En todas se podía ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color.

La mayoría de imágenes eran del grupo de amigas, Nicky, April, Liz y Annie, también tenia fotos con el grupo de Queansey, el resto eran imágenes de bebe y algunas de gatos

-le gustan mucho los gatos, los adora, pero lamentablemente no puede tener, es alérgica- dijo Annie que había visto la curiosidad en la que Harry miraba una hermosa imagen de un gato blanco sobre uno negro, pero no era una fotografía, Harry sabia exactamente que era, era un diseño a computador… computador, es extraño… ¿los Malfoy usando computador?.

-esa imagen se la regalo Nicky, la hiso en un aparato llamado… com.… col… compludador, creo…-

-computador- dijo Harry en un susurro mientras seguía viendo las imágenes

-eso mismo, uno blanco y uno negro, el Yin y el Yang… es el sueño de Gill, un gato negro y otro blanco para llamarlos así-

Harry salio de su ensimismamiento, -¿Dónde esta Gill?-

-no lo se, estaba aquí hace poco-

De repente se oyó un ruido, que lo continuo un estruendoso grito, lo último que recordó Harry es haber recibido un gran golpe en la mejilla.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ, ERES UN… ERES UN…. MORBOSO DEPRABADO!-

-……….-

-¿QUE HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?-

-yo…este…solo venia a buscarte…..Annie….Annie me dejo entrar, pero ya me voy!- dijo Harry y salio corriendo por las escaleras.

Gill acababa de salir de la ducha, y se encontraba solo en toalla, una muy corta por cierto

Y Harry la había sorprendido así que le pego una cachetada.

(N/A: nosotras las mujeres sabemos que… eso es instinto…. Jejejeje)

Harry esperaba en la parte de afuera, estaba muy sonrojado, se podían oír las carcajadas de Annie, Nicky y Ron que venían de adentro, luego solo hubo silencio y el Trol se corrió.

-Harry…. Lo siento… de verdad… lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención… es que estabas allí… y yo… bueno…-

Harry solo miraba al piso, después de eso no era capaz de ver a Gill a la cara, se moría de la vergüenza

-he… bueno… es que yo no debí… tu sabes...-trato de explicarse Harry

Gill le dirigió una Sonrisa y le tomo de la mano –llegare tarde a mi castigo- y lo jalo un poco para que este la siguiera

El castigo de Gill era limpiar todo el despacho del profesor Snape, para suerte de Gill, el profesor era bien ordenado.

-jajajaja, si de verdad que ese día fue genial!- dijo Gill que venia colgada del brazo de Harry, ambos venían riendo

-emmm… Gill, necesito Hablar contigo…. De algo… importante-

-claro Harry- dijo Gill sorprendida, ambos se sentaron en el gran comedor

-e que hable… con tu primo-

-¿con mi que?-

-con tu primo, Draco-

-¿Draco?...mmmm… no lo conozco… no tengo primos-

Harry no le presto atención a ese comentario –hable con el, esta muy mal por... La muerte de su madre-

Gill pronunció un pequeño grito ahogado – ¿te-te lo-lo di-di-dijo?- dijo esta tartamudeando mientras sus ojos se humedecían

-si, bueno… primero se lo contó a Hermione y luego a mi, en realidad es que… bueno… Draco y yo estamos empezando a ser… como podría decírtelo… amigos, y pues yo se que ustedes dos tienen una buena relación-

-si, es cierto, solo tratamos… de no mostrarlo, la única que sabe es Nicky, lo sabe porque pues además de ser una de mis mejores amigas… me descubrió hablando y riendo con el, en fin, pensaba decírselo algún día, pero se entero por si sola-

-mmmm…. En fin, me contó sobre una capa, quisiera saber… no es la misma de la que tus amigas hablaban-

-si…, es que el me dio la capa para que la guardara yo, pero en realidad tenerla cerca me provocaba mareo, me sentía mal al tenerla en mis manos, pienso que era una capa muy poderosa…-

-si, luego la escondieron junto con Hermione-

-¿y sabes donde?-

-mmm… no la verdad-

Gill se levanto de su asiento y miro hacia los jardines –mañana habrá luna nueva, amo las noches de luna nueva, son tan, misteriosos-

-a mi me gustan mucho las de luna llena- dijo Harry

-si, también son bellas las noches de luna llena, pero las estrellas y las diferentes galaxias y misterios del espacio no se pueden ver por el esplendor un poco egoísta de la luna al quererse lucir por encima de todos, por eso amo la luna llena, donde los demás seres pueden lucir su belleza sin que la luna los envuelva con su luz y los oculte-

-tienes razón, seria hermoso ver mañana las estrellas-

-será asombroso- dijo Gill y le dio un beso a Harry –nos vemos – y se fue hacia su torre.

Bueno Hasta aquí voy, no es gran cosa… además, siento haber sido tan boba de no dividirlo en capítulos… la tecnología me arroya jejejeje, espero manden revews, ellos me dan animo para escribir, bye!


End file.
